About Me
by YJSexolf
Summary: HIATUS(CHAPTER 5 UPDATE) Aku yang kau pandang menjijikan. Tak tahukah kau aku melakukan semua ini untukmu adikku, karena aku tak mau kehilanganmu. Aku rela menjadi menjijikan asal kau tak pergi dari hidupku/WONKYU BROTHERSHIP
1. Chapter 1

Tittle: About Me prolog

Cast: Choi Siwon, Cho Kyuhyun as Choi Kyuhyun and other

Genre: Brothership, Hurt, Family

.

This story is mine

All cast milik tuhan dan diri mereka sendiri

Warning: OOC, author baru, alur membingungkan dan kekurangan lainnya.

.

Happy reading^_^

.

.

Menjadi lelaki penghibur? Gigolo? Atau apalah sebutan orang. Sebagian orang akan memandangmu jijik. Sebagian yang lainnya akan memandangmu mendamba karena ketampananmu.

Menjadi pemuas hasrat para wanita yang gila akan seks. Bukankah ini menyenangkan, mendapat kepuasan seks, juga mendapat uang berlimpah dari wanita-wanita berkantung tebal itu.

Apakah ini salah, mereka hanya ingin membantu para wanita itu memuaskan hasrat mereka. Dan mendapat bayaran? Bukankah itu hak mereka.

Terlepas dari halal haramnya uang yang mereka makan, terserah, siapa peduli tentang itu. Yang pasti hidup membutuhkan uang. Tak ada yang menyangkal itu.

Menjadi sampah masyarakat? Terserah saja penilaian orang lain. Mereka tak peduli, orang-orang itu hanya memandang mereka dari luar, tanpa tahu apapun tentang mereka.

Namun ada satu hal yang harus kalian ketahui, mereka begitu bukan ingin, menjadi sampah, dijanjikan neraka oleh tuhan, siapa yang mau. Keadaanlah yang mendesak mereka.

Suatu alasan yang membuat mereka mengambil jalan yang salah. Suatu alasan yang begitu kuat, yang tak bisa kita jelaskan pada siapapun.

Namun bagaimana jika sesuatu yang menjadi alasanmu untuk melakukan hal ini menentangmu, memandang jijik dirimu, memakimu. Padahal kau melakukan ini tulus untuknya.

Inilah tentangku, aku yang menjijikan bahkan orang yang paling aku sayang dan menjadi alasanku melakukan semua ini memperlakukanku bak makhluk yang menjijikan yang perlu dibasmi karena jalan yang aku ambil.

Namun bagaimanapun penilaiannya terhadapku, aku akan tetap menyayanginya. Karena dialah adikku. Satu-satunya orang yang paling aku kasihi.

.

.

Note: Hay hay hay, saya comeback dengan ff baru! Yeay, meski kelihatannya ratenya rada-rada dewasa. Tapi nggak kok, saya masih dibawah umur, jadi nulis adegan dewasa yang standar-standar ajah (emang apaan).

Chingudeul review ne! Saya bakal nentukan target ne kalo bisa 5 review aja cukup buat prolog kalo lebih, alhamdulillah...

Untuk ff the pass kayaknya saya update hari kamis chingu! Chingudeul review ne, di ff the pass yang view sekitar 200 orang lebih, tapi yang review baru beberapa. Hiks...sedihnya...saya baru tahu gimana galaunya para author karena silent reader...hiks...hiks...sediiih (harus review kalo enggak saya nangis loh hahaha). Ok chingudeul, see you bye bye!


	2. Chapter 2

Tittle: About Me Chapter 1

Cast: Choi Siwon, Cho Kyuhyun as Choi Kyuhyun and other

Genre: Brothership, Hurt, Family

.

This story is mine

All cast milik tuhan dan diri mereka sendiri  
.

Warning: OOC, author baru, alur membingungkan dan kekurangan lainnya.

.

Happy reading^_^

.

.

Waktu menunjukan pukul sebelas dini hari. Suasana riuh dan memekakkan telinga berasal dari sebuah klub malam yang begitu ramai dikunjungi oleh berbagai kalangan. Tercium aroma parfume, akohol serta asap rokok begitu pekat menyesakan pernafasan. Lampu temaran dengan berbagai warna menjadi satu-satunya penerangan. Orang-orang berpasangan meliuk-liukan badan mereka dilantai dansa diiring musik yang menghentak. Mata mereka dimanjakan oleh tarian para penari erotis yang bahkan berpakaian nyaris telanjang. Terihat pula disudut-sudut ruangan pasangan yang asik bercumbu, tak hanya pasangan laki-laki dan perempuan, pasangan gay dan lesbipun dengan tubuh hampir naked sibuk menggerayangi tubuh pasangannya masing-masing, ditemani berbotol-botol bir dihadapan mereka, sebagian lagi tertawa terbahak-bahak, entah apa yang mereka tertawakan.

Klub malam yang berlokasi disalah satu hotel bintang lima di Seoul ini menjadi favorit bagi kalangan berada. Bukan hanya tempatnya yang nyaman dan mewah, namun juga karena servis yang diberikan oleh para penghibur sangat memuaskan, baik servis hanya sekedar dimeja bar, hingga servis ranjang. Banyak orang-orang penting baik pria, wanita, tua maupun muda berburu pekerja untuk memuaskan nafsu mereka. Mereka rela membayar mahal untuk servis satu malam, para pekerja seks disini memang terkenal tampan, cantik serta profesional hingga tak ada yang ragu untuk membayar mahal demi merasakan servis mereka.

Seorang namja tampan dengan lesung pipit indah dipipinya, terduduk disalah satu meja bar. Dihadapannya tersaji segelas vodka yang sama sekali belum berkurang volumenya. Namja tampan itu tampak memperhatikan sekaliling, nampaknya ia sedang mencari seseorang. Pakaian yang dikenakanya cukup sexy, celana panjang robek-robek abu-abu dipadu kemeja hitam yang sama sekali tak dikancingkan. Mempertontonkan tubuh atletis yang menggiurkan bagi kaum hawa. Terdapat sebuah tatoo di dada kirinya, bertuliskan 'Let's making love'. Oh, perlu kalian ketahui jika tatoo itu merupakan identitas untuk para penjaja seks disini. Untuk pria, tatoo itu tertulis didada kiri mereka karena itu mereka selalu bertelanjang dada, jikapun memakai pakaian, tak boleh menutupi tatoo itu. Sedang wanita, tatoo itu tertulis tepat di perut mereka untuk itu para wanita ini selalu memakai pakaian kekurangan bahan.

"Hey Siwon-ah!" Seorang namja lain yang tak kalah tampan menepuk bahu namja tampan tadi, Siwon. Namja itu sama seperti Siwon, seorang gigolo, melihat tatoo yang terukir didada kirinya.

"Oh, Seunghyun-ah!" Senyum tipis terukir indah pada bibir Siwon, melihat teman baiknya yang menyapanya.

Seunghyun mendudukan diri disamping Siwon. "Kau masih ada pelanggan?! Dengan tak sopan ia meminum vodka milik Siwon yang sama sekali belum tersentuh.

"Hey, itu minumanku!" Protes Siwon.

"Kau sama sekali tak menyentuhnya, jadi lebih baik aku minum saja"

"Ck... Kau ini, aku belum meminumnya tahu!" Siwon berdecak kesal.

"Kau kan bisa pesan lagi! Hey jawab dulu pertanyaanku, kau masih punya pelanggan? Kalau tidak ayo ikut aku"

"Aku masih menunggu pelangganku. Memang mau kemana kau?"

"Eum...pesta, aku yakin kau pasti suka. Tapi sayang sekali. Siapa pelangganmu kali ini?"

"Istri menteri keamanan nasional, kau tahu ia membayarku 4 kali lipat dari tarifku"

"Mwo? Istri menteri keamanan, Hya kau tidak salah, yang aku tahu, istri menteri keamanan itu gemuk sekali. Isshh aku lebih memilih bercinta dengan anjingku dari pada wanita gemuk itu!"

"Haah...Sebenarnya juga begitu, tapi bagaimana lagi, ia mau membayar 4 kali lipat, apa aku harus menolak? Ini kesempatan yang tak datang 2 kali"

"Kau benar juga, salahmu sendiri hanya mau dengan wanita. Kau tidak tahu bukan jika pria-pria gay mampu membayar berapapun yang kau minta, mereka sangat kaya. Cobalah dengan pria juga!"

"Heh...memang bagaimana rasanya?"

"Sama seperti kau melakukannya bersama wanita, hanya saja kau melihat tubuh pria dibawahmu"

"Kau saja! Aku tidak mau. Aku pergi dulu, pelangganku sudah datang" Siwon berdiri dari tempat duduknya, menghampiri seorang wanita paruh baya bertubuh gemuk dengan pakaian berkelasnya.

"Anyeong nyonya!" Siwon mencoba bersikap semanis mungkin.

Mata wanita tua itu sedikit berbinar "Ah kau Siwon-ah, kau begitu tampan, tak sia-sia aku membayarmu mahal. Kajja! Aku sudah tidak sabar menikmati servismu!" Wanita itu memang baru pertama kali bertemu Siwon secara langsung. Ia memesan Siwonpun hanya melihat melalui foto yang ditunjukkan oleh manager yang sering menawarkan para penghibur disini.

"Dengan senang hati nyonya..." Siwon mencuri ciuman dibibir berlipstik tebal wanita tua itu.

"Ahh, kau manis sekali" wanita tua itu membelai rahang tegas milik Siwon.

Sedang Seunghyun yang memperhatikan sahabatnya dari tempat duduknya tadi. Ia hanya memandang jijik wanita tua itu, mau-maunya Siwon, "Huh, semoga badanmu tidak sakit semua gara-gara tertimpa tubuh gemuk itu!" Gumamnya.

.

.

.

"Pelayan!"

Seorang pria berwajah pucat, bertubuh kurus dengan pakaian pelayan menghampiri seseorang yang berseru tadi.

"Ini buku menunya tuan" pelayan itu menyerahkan buku menu kepada lelaki tua pengunjung restoran.

"Ah, aku pesan ini, ini, ini dan ini" lelaki tua itu sambil menunjuk beberapa gambar menu makanam dan minuman pada buku menu.

Pelayan itu menulis semua pesanan pada note kecil yang dipegangnya. "Baik tuan, pesanan anda akan segera datang!" Ujarnya sambil membungkukan badan.

Pelayan itu kemudian berjalan menuju meja counter untuk menyerahkan note kecil berisi pesanan pelanggan. Namun sebelum itu...

'Brukk'

Pelayan itu terjatuh dihadapan semua orang, membuat sedikit heboh para pengunjung resto. Nampaknya pelayan itu dalam keadaan tak baik. Terlihat dari keringat dingin yang mulai membasahi wajahnya.

"Ada apa denganya?"

"Entah, tapi kalau sakit seharusnya tidak perlu bekerja"

"Ne, kau benar, memalukan, jatuh didepan umum cih!" Bisik-bisik lirih mulai terdengar, tak ada seorangpun yang berniat membantu. Mereka masih santai melahap makanan dan minuman mereka. Seolah itu hanya tontonan mereka semata.

"Kyunie!" Namja berparas tampan sekaligus cantik dengan segera menghampiri pelayan itu, Kyuhyun yang masih terduduk dilantai. Namja itu, Jungsoo adalah pemilik sekaligus manager restoran ini. Jungsoo memandang sinis mereka. Oh, shit, ingin sekali Jungsoo memaki orang-orang yang tak punya hati itu. Jika saja ia tak sengaja lewat, tak akan ada yang membantu Kyuhyun, eoh. Namun pandangan itu segera berubah, ia membungkukkan badan berulang kali meminta maaf "Mianhamnida, mianhamnida" bagaimanapun pembeli adalah raja, ani?

Jungsoo mulai membantu Kyuhyun berdiri kemudian melingkarkan tangan kiri Kyuhyun disekitar lehernya, memapahnya. Reflek saja tangan kanan Kyuhyun yang bebas mencengkeram dada kirinya yang berdenyut sakit. Ia memejamkan mata erat dan menarik nafas dalam berulang kali berharap bisa sedikit meredakan sakitnya.

Jungsoo membawa Kyuhyun ke ruangannya. Disana ada sebuah ranjang yang nyaman, tempat yang biasa Jungsoo gunakan untuk melepaskan penat.

"Eunghh..." Kyuhyun sedikit mengerang saat Jungsoo merebahkannya ke ranjang. Tangan kanannya yang masih berada diatas dada kirinya, mulai menekan-nekan kasar dadanya sendiri mencoba menghilangkan rasa sakit. Napasnya terdengar menderu tak beraturan.

Jungsoo yang melihat itu segera menahan tangan Kyuhyun dan mencoba melepaskan cengkeramanya dari dadanya. "Kyunie...lepaskan saeng, lepaskan dulu" ujar Jungsoo saat Kyuhyun tak juga melepaskan cengkeraman itu.

"Kyunie!" Dengan sedikit paksaan akhirnya cengkeraman itu terlepas. Ia memposisikan Kyuhyun terbaring dengan kepala agak dinaikkan, memeriksa pernapasan Kyuhyun. Kemudian dengan cepat Jungsoo melonggarkan pakaian yang dikenakan Kyuhyun untuk memperlancar jalur napasnya.

"Kyunie, dadamu sakit saeng? Bertahanlah hyung akan mengambil obatmu" Jungsoo khawatir mellihat ekspresi kesakitan semakin tampak jelas di wajah yang mulai pucat pasi itu. Jungsoo adalah sunbae Kyuhyun semasa SMP dahulu, dan ia sangat dekat dengan Kyuhyun, hingga menganggap Kyuhyun adalah dongsaengnya sendiri. Begitupun Kyuhyun, ia menganggap Jungsoo seerti hyungnya sendiri, hingga ia tak segan menceritakan apapun mengenai dirinya, kecuali satu hal, tentu saja ia tak mau membuka aib keluarga.

Jangan tanya kenapa Jungsoo seolah biasa dengan keadaan Kyuhyun yang seperti ini, ia tahu sejak dulu jika Kyuhyun mengalami gangguan pada organ jantungnya.

Jungsoo melesat menuju rest room khusus karyawan.

"Jungsoo hyung, Kyuhyun kenapa?" Tanya salah seorang pelayan pada Jungsoo yang kebetulan berada disana. Jungsoo memang menyuruh semua bawahannya untuk memanggil hyung atau oppa, ia merasa tak nyaman jika dipanggil tuan.

"Dia hanya kelelahan" bohongnya, memang tak ada yang mengetahui sakit Kyuhyun selain dirinya disini.

"Jeongmal?" Pelayan itu tampak kurang yakin dengan jawaban yang Jungsoo berikan.

"Benar, sudahlah kembalilah bekerja!"

"Aish, ne, ne!" Pelayan itu keluar ruangan.

Jungsoo melangkah menuju loker Kyuhyun. Mengambil tas hitam yang berada disana kemudian membawanya ke ruangannya.

"Kyu, kau sudah tak apa?" Tanya Jungsoo heran saat melihat Kyuhyun sudah duduk manis dengan bersandar pada kepala ranjang.

"Tidak apa hyung. Aku sudah baik-baik saja" jawabnya dengan nada lemas, sesekali matanya terpejam dan menghela napas dalam. Ketara sekali jika ia benar-benar habis tenaga melayani sakitnya. Tangan kanannya berada di atas dada kirinya, mencoba meraba detaknya sendiri.

"Kau ini membuatku cemas tahu!" Jungsoo membuka tas hitam yang dibawanya, ia mengobrak-ngabrik isinya, mencari sebuah tabung berisikan obat yang biasa dikonsumsi Kyuhyun saat sakitnya kambuh.

"Kyu, dimana obatmu?" Tanya Jungsoo saat tak menemukan obat itu.

Kyuhyun menggeleng lemah "Habis hyung..."

"Mwo habis? Aish Kyu! Kau ini tahu benar jika sakitmu itu tidak main-main. Kenapa bisa sampai habis huh?" Omelnya dengan nada cemas.

"Uangku tidak bisa ku habiskan untuk membeli obat saja hyung, untuk sekolah aku juga butuh uang" benar juga, yang Jungsoo tahu Kyuhyun masih duduk di kelas XI, ia hidup sendiri, orang tuanya telah lama meninggal. Sepulang sekolah Kyuhyun akan bekerja disini hingga malam. Jungsoo tahu jika harga obat itu tak murah, ditambah biaya hidup juga sekolahnya dengan gajinya, wajar saja jika Kyuhyun jarang membelinya.

"Tapi Kyunie..."

"Aku tidak apa-apa hyung. Penyakitku tidak boleh aku manjakan, sedikit-sedikit minum obat, itu akan membuatku ketergantungan" Kyuhyun tersenyum menenangkan.

"Hyung...bolehkah aku pulang saja...aku tak yakin bisa bekerja dengan baik hari ini..." pinta Kyuhyun. Jujur saja meski sakitnya telah sedikit berkurang, tapi rasa sesak dan lemas tak bisa ia hindari.

Jungsoo tersenyum "Tentu, pulang dan istirahatlah, perlu hyung antar?" Tawar Jungsoo.

"Ani, aku tahu hyung masih banyak pekerjaan, maaf aku merepotkanmu lagi hyung!" Dengan perlahan Kyuhyun bangkit, meski kakinya terasa sedikit lemas, ia paksakan dirinya, ia tak mau merepotkan Jungsoo lebih dari ini.

"Ani, jangan sungkan, kau sudah seperti dongsaengku sendiri"

Kyuhyun berganti pakaian, dan mengambil tasnya. "Hyung...aku pulang dulu..."

"Baiklah, hyung antarkan sampai depan ne?"

"Ani tidak perlu!"

"Kyunie..." 'Ddrrtt' ah, ponsel milik Jungsoo bergetar.

"Yeobboseoyo!"

"..."

"Ah, ne"

Melihat Jungsoo masih fokus dengan panggilannya 'Hyung aku pergi' ujar Kyuhyun tanpa suara.

Jungsoo mengangguk pelan 'Ne, hati-hati' jawab Jungsoo tanpa suara juga.

Kyuhyun hendak beranjak pergi melalui pintu belakang sebelum...

"Eoh, enak sekali ya pegawai kesayangan Jungsoo hyung. Masuk seenaknya pulang seenaknya!" Seorang pelayan bertubuh gempal mengeluarkan pernyataan berbalut nada ejekan.

"Benar, enak sekali kau!" Timpal seorang lagi, pelayan bertubuh kurus.

Ah, asal kalian tahu, jika Kyuhyun disini tidak terlalu disukai oleh para pelayan lainnya. Kyuhyun terlalu dianak emaskan, itu kata mereka. Hanya satu atau dua orang yang mau menjadi temannya. Hah...mereka saja yang tak tahu alasan dibalik itu semua. Haruskah Kyuhyun katakan jika dirinya sakit.

"Hah..." Kyuhyun hanya menghela napas lelah. Selalu saja. Pelayan lainnya banyak yang iri padanya karena perlakuan Jungsoo yang terkesan pilih kasih. Padahal sama sekali tidak, hanya saja Jungsoo adalah orang yang pengertian. Oh tuhan salahkan saja dirinya yang sering sakit-sakitan.

.

.

.

Siwon merebahkan tubuh atletis miliknya dikasur king size di apartemen mewahnya, tubuh yang hanya dibalut kaos hitam tanpa lengan dengan bawahan celana jeans hitam, menambah kesan macho sekaligus sexy seorang Choi Siwon"Ah, tubuhku sakit sekali, wanita tua itu benar-benar, enak sekali dia tidur diatas tubuhku, tubuhnya berat sekali" keluhnya.

"Salah sendiri mau melayani wanita itu!" Sahut seseorang berwajah tempan dengan mata yang masih terfokus pada laptop dihadapanya.

"Yak Donghae-ya, kau tidak membelaku?"

Seseorang itu, Donghae mengendikkan bahunya "Terserah pendapatmu" Donghae memang sudah mengetahui pekerjaan Siwon, ia sama sekali tak mempermasalahkannya. Ia orang yang berpikiran terbuka, menurutnya setiap orang berhak menentukan jalan hidup masing-masing, sekalipun itu jalan yang salah.

"Ah tubuhku sakit, kau tahu, dia satu-satunya wanita yang aku tiduri dan meminta aku berada dibawahnya, memalukan bukan! Tapi tidak apa-apa asal dia membayarku mahal, berada dibawah wanitapun aku mau hahaha" Siwon sedikit bercanda.

"Dasar materialistis! Dan kau! Dimana harga dirimu sebagai seorang pria, mana ada pria berada dibawah huh!"

"Hey, jangan mengejek. Jangan mengelak jika semua orang butuh uang, materialistis itu hal wajar. Dan jika kau bertanya pria mana yang berada dibawah, aku akan menjawab pria uke, kau pikir bagaimana para gay berhubungan badan jika keduanya ingin berada diatas"

"Terserah kaulah, aku tidak peduli. Aku pergi, masih ada pasien!" Donghae membereskan barang-barangnya dan bersiap-siap pergi.

"Ini sudah larut, kau masih ada pasien?" Tanya Siwon kepada temannya yang memang berprofesi sebagai dokter itu.

"Aku mendapat jadwal jaga. Kau tidak usah menghawatirkanku" Donghae pun beranjak pergi.

"Jja! Aku pergi dulu"

"Hati-hati dijalan!"

"Kau ini seperti seorang istri yang mengantar suaminya"

"Jangan mengejek!"

"Ahaha..."

Siwon memandang kepergian sahabatnya itu. Ah sahabatnya itu. Ia dan Donghae baru bertemu 1 tahun yang lalu, 1 tahun lalu tepat dimana ia mengantarkan adiknya yang hampir sekarat ke rumah sakit dan Donghaelah yang menangani adiknya. Sifatnya yang ramah dan kadang childish membuat Siwon nyaman bersahabat dengannya. Ia bahkan lupa apa yang membuatnya dan Donghae begitu dekat hingga memutuskan tinggal bersama dalam apartemen yang mereka beli secara patungan.

Siwon teringat sesuatu. Ia belum menemui seseorang itu dalam seminggu ini. Astaga, bagaimana ini.

Siwon membuka laci nakas yang terletak disamping tempat tidurnya. Ia mengambil setumpuk uang dari dalam laci itu.

Ia kemudian mengambil jaketnya yang tersampir begitu saja dikepala ranjang. Dan memasukan setumpuk uang itu kedalam saku jaketnya. Mengambil kunci mobilnya kemudian pergi.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun berjalan tertatih sepanjang jalan yang dilewatinya, ia berpegangan erat pada apapun yang dapat ia gapai.

Perjalanan menuju rumah kecilnya kali ini penuh perjuangan. Jarak yang bisanya dekat kini terasa sangat jauh untuknya.

Dada kirinya yang sedari tadi berdenyut sakit, semakin terasa menyakitkan saat ia mengerahkan tenaganya untuk melangkah. Kepalanya pusing, sesekali ia memejamkan mata beberapa saat, saat pandangnya mengabur.

"Ugh..." salah satu tangannya kini menutup mulutnya sendiri. Perutnya serasa diaduk-aduk menimbulkan sensasi mual luar biasa. Ditambah udara dingin yang membuat napasnya terasa menyesakan tenggorokan.

"Hhh...ugh...se-dikith...lagi..." suara pelan diikuti deru napas tersengal keluar dari bibir yang memutih milik Kyuhyun. Tinggal beberapa meter lagi ia sampai dirumah kecilnya.

Kyuhyun menyandarkan tubuhnya pada tembok kotor dibelakangnya. Beristirahat sejenak. Dadanya terasa sesak. Ia mengambil napas sebanyak yang ia bisa, berusaha agar oksigen yang mengalir dalam tubuhnya mencukupi untuk metabolisme tubuh. Sekaligus mengumpulkan tenaga untuk sekedar melangkah.

"Hhh...hh...hhh..." tangan kanannya terangkat mencengkram dada kirinya sendiri. Sakit yang tadi berubah menjadi detakan-detakan tak nyaman. Jantungnya mulai berdetak tak beraturan. Meninggalkan sensasi tertusuk disetiap detaknya.

"Ugh...hh...hah" kakinya melemas, tubuhnya meluruh, merosot ke bawah. Matanya terasa berkunang-kunang. Ia berusaha mempertahankan kesadarannya, namun apa daya jika tubuhnya tak mengikuti perintah otaknya.

'Bruk'

Tubuh lemah itu rebah seketika. Ia masih setengah sadar, mata itu masih menampilkan irisnya meskipun terlihat sayu. Namun perlahan namun pasti, mata itu tertutup sempurna.

"KYUHYUNIE!" Sebuah pekikan meneriakkan namanya keras, datang entah dari mana. Seseorang yang tiba-tiba menghampirinya dan menepuk-nepuk pipinya, berusaha menariknya dari ketidak sadaran.

TBC...

Note: thanks buat yang udah review, follow and favorit. Ini ngetiknya saya nyuri waktu chingu! Nyuri waktu apa? Haha chingu gk perlu tahu. Review plis kalo nggak ada yang review, ni ff nggak akan dilanjut, saya lihat yang view prolog ff ini lebih dari 100, buat saya ini pencapaian yang bagus karena prolog aja yang view lebih dari 100. Tapi tetep aja yang review masih dikit aja(kasian banget saya huwaaa). Ok, see you bye bye!


	3. Chapter 3

Tittle: About Me Chapter 2

Cast: Choi Siwon, Cho Kyuhyun as Choi Kyuhyun and other

Genre: Brothership, Hurt, Family

.

This story is mine

All cast milik tuhan dan diri mereka sendiri  
.

Warning: OOC, author baru, alur membingungkan dan kekurangan lainnya.

.

Happy reading^_^

.

.

"Siwonie sayang...ayo masuk!" Suara dengan nada manja yang dibuat-buat itu mengalun disebuah ruang tamu dalam mansion mewah milik salah satu pengusaha ternama di Korea. Lee Soo Yeon, wanita yang masih lajang diusianya yang ke-45 tahun ini merupakan pengusaha kelas atas yang tak hanya sukses di Korea namun juga sukses di dunia.

Siwon hanya diam, mengikut wanita itu menuju sofa yang terletak ditengah ruangan kemudian mendudukan diri disana.

"Siwonie..." wanita paruh baya yang masih terlihat cantik itu mendekat kearah Siwon, menempelkan tubuhnya dan dengan perlahan ia rebahkan kepalanya, bersandar manja pada dada seorang Choi Siwon. Tak lupa jemari lentiknya membuat tulisan abstrak didada bidang itu. Mencoba menggoda eoh?

"Bagaimana tawaranku..." jemarinya kini menelusuri rahang tegas milik pria tampan itu. Mengelus-ngelusnya dengan gerakan sensual.

"Kau hanya perlu menjadi miliku dan semua hutangmu kuanggap lunas, bagaimana? Aku sangat menyukaimu Choi...cup" wanita itu mencuri ciuman dari bibir Siwon.

Siwon tampak tak memperdulikan tingkah wanita itu. Ia biarkan saja wanita itu menggerayangi tubuhnya. Ia sudah terlalu biasa dengan tingkah wanita ini.

Owh shit. Siwon benar-benar menyesal telah berurusan dengan wanita cantik berhati licik ini. Harusnya ia tak pernah meminjam uang pada wanita ini.

Saat itu kedua orang tua Siwon baru saja meninggal, dan karena itu pula adiknya yang mempunyai gangguan pada jantungnya mengalami serangan jantung hingga harus dirawat intensif selama berbulan-bulan. Siwon bukan berasal dari keluarga yang mampu, ia tak punya uang untuk membiayai perawatan adiknya yang menghabiskan biaya yang tak murah. Oleh karena itu, ia yang saat itu masih berusia 17 tahun meminta bantuan dengan meminjam uang pada seorang wanita cantik yang baru saja dikenalnya. Ya, seseorang itu adalah Lee Soo Yeon.

Tapi jangan pikir jika pertolongan itu gratis, dengan tak tahu malunya wanita itu berkata akan meminjami Siwon uang jika Siwon mau melayaninya diatas ranjang, bercinta. Wanita itu bilang ia sangat tertarik dengan paras tampan Siwon.

Siwon tentu saja menolak mentah-mentah, ia berprinsip seumur hidupnya ia tak akan pernah melakukan hal itu sebelum menikah.

Namun seiring dengan berjalannya waktu kondisi adiknya yang mulai memburuk karena tak mendapatkan perawatan semestinya, tentu saja, Siwon belum membayar tagihan rumah sakit. Pihak rumah sakit tak akan mau melayani pasien yang masih menunggak soal pembiayaan. Uang memang berkuasa, ani? Ia tak punya pilihan lain. Dengan nekat ia mendatangi wanita itu dan menyerahkan tubuhnya. Tak disangka dari hal itulah Siwon mulai ketagihan melakukan seks bebas. Dan menjadi seorang gigolo dapat memuaskan hasratnya untuk bercinta dengan banyak orang sekaligus uang yang berlimpah untuk biaya perawatan adiknya.

Dan sekarang wanita ini malah menyukainya, mencintainya dan menginginkan ia menjadi miliknya dengan iming-iming semua hutangnya dianggap lunas.

Siwon masih memiliki hutang pada wanita itu, ia selalu membayarnya secara berkala tiap minggunya. Beberapa tahun tak cukup rasanya untuk melunasi hutangnya yang memang tak sedikit itu.

"Maaf nyonya, jawaban saya tetap sama" ujar Siwon dengan tenang.

"Kenapa kau selalu menolaku..." wanita itu merengek bak anak kecil "Aku masih cantik, uangku berlimpah, aku jelas bisa membahagiakanmu dengan semua itu... Ayolah Wonnie sayang..."

"Tidak nyonya" Siwon mengeluarkan setumpuk uang dari dalam saku jaketnya "Ini cicilan hutang saya untuk minggu ini. Jika sudah tidak ada urursan lagi izinkan saya untuk pergi" Siwon mencoba melepaskan diri dari wanita itu. Namun wanita itu malah memeluknya erat.

"Wonnie...jangan pergi, berbagilah kehangatan denganku malam ini. Jebal..." wanita itu memandang memohon pada Siwon.

"Maaf nyonya, aku harus segera pergi" tolaknya secara halus.

Mendengar itu Lee Soo Yeon meradang "Kau berani menolakku Wonnie!" Nada bicara wanita itu mulai menaik. Ia tak suka penolakan yang dilakukan Siwon.

"Nyonya..."

"Kau tahu aku bisa melakukan apapun padamu juga adik penyakitanmu itu jika kau macam-macam denganku! Aku masih mentoleransi jika kau menolak menjadi miliku, aku tahu mungkin kau masih butuh kebebasan, tapi untuk ini kau tidak bisa menolak!" Keluarlah sisi egois seorang Lee Soo Yeon.

Siwon menghela nafas lelah. Jujur saja tubuhnya masih sakit dan lelah usai bercinta dengan wanita gemuk istri seorang mentri. Namun apa yang bisa ia perbuat, ia tahu perkataan Lee Soo Yeon tak pernah main-main.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun membuka matanya perlahan. Sinar matahari pagi mengintip dengan malu-malu dari balik tirai jendela. Matanya terasa berat untuk terbuka, tubuhnya terasa lemas seolah tak punya cukup tenaga untuk mengerakan kelopak matanya. Detik berikutnya mata itu terbuka...beberapa kali mengerjap sayu.

Sakit...rasa itu langsung menghujam syaraf perasa pada tubuhnya saat kesadaran penuh ia dapatkan. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa sakit, beberapa kabel juga selang menghiasi tubuhnya. Dadanya terasa berat dan menyesakkan seakan tak mengijinkannya untuk bernapas dengan leluasa. Terlebih jantungnya, jantung itu serasa tak mau berhenti berdenyut sakit disetiap gerakannya membuatnya sesekali mengernyit sakit.

Dapat ia dengar pula suara teratur dari mesin disampingnya. Menampilkan suatu grafik pola yang Kyuhyun tahu itu adalah ritme jantungnya. Sesuatu yang membekap hidung serta mulutnya terasa tak begitu nyaman. Sesuatu itu mengalirkan udara segar terasa sangat membantu memudahkan ia bernapas meski ada sensasi panas saat ia menghembuskan napasnya.

"Aku...dirumah...sakit..." lirih Kyuhyun dengan suara amat pelan saat ia menyadari dimana ia berada. Tentu saja, dimana lagi tempat yang didominasi warna putih juga aroma obat-obatan yang begitu pekat selain di rumah sakit.

Bola mata yang terlihat sedikit memerah itu mengedarkan pandangnya, sepi...tak ada siapapun disini. Otaknya mulai mengingat apa yang terjadi padanya tadi malam, ia kambuh, hilang kesadaran dan lalu...siapa yang membawanya kesini?

Sementara itu ditempat lain tak jauh dari ruang rawat tempat Kyuhyun berada...

"Aish...anak itu, kemana dia, kenapa telfonku tidak diangkat! Dasar Choi babo, apa dia masih tidur huh, anak itu kalau tidur sudah seperti orang mati!" seorang namja berseragam putih dengan stetoskop tersampir dilehernya nampak mengumpat pada ponsel tak bersalah yang berada dalam genggamanya. Namja itu sangat kesal pada seseorang yang ia hubungi tak jua menganggkat panggilanya.

Sekali lagi Donghae menghubungi sesorang itu.

'Yeobboseoyo!' ah, diangkat.

"Yak Choi Siwon! Dimana kau?!"

.

.

.

Kamar yang begitu luas ini begitu hening. Hanya terdengar detik jarum jam serta deruan napas teratur dari kedua orang yang tengah tertidur di ranjang king size yang terletak tepat di tengah ruangan itu. Kedua orang yang tengah lelap tertidur sambil berpelukan dibawah lindungan selimut yang terlihat sedikit kusut. Aroma seks jelas tercium dari sana, menunjukan apa yang baru mereka lakukan.

"Ugh...jam berapa ini?" Suara serak dari seorang namja tampan, Choi Siwon yang baru saja terbangun dari tidur lelapnya. Ia baru saja tertidur beberapa jam setelah permainan panasnya dengan Lee Soo Yeon. Ia sedikit mengerakan tubuhnya, mencoba bangkit dari ranjang. Tubuhnya terasa pegal dan lengket karena sisa permainan panas mereka.

"Mmhh..." Oh, rupanya gerakan itu mengusik seorang wanita yang sedang terlelap dalam pelukannya. Ralat, bukan pelukannya, melainkan wanita itu, Lee Soo Yeon yang melingkarkan sepasang tangan rampingnya dipinggang bawahnya dengan erat. Wanita yang kondisinya tak berbeda jauh darinya, tubuh naked dengan beberapa kissmark tergambar jelas dikulit putih wanita itu.

Siwon mencoba melepas pelukan itu dari tubuhnya "Eumh...Wonnie..." dan rupanya hal itu membangunkan wanita cantik itu. Terlihat Soo Yeon beberapa kali mengerjapkan matanya. Namun tangannya masih belum mau melepas pelukan itu.

Wanita itu menatap Siwon "Kenapa...ayo tidur lagi, aku masih sangat lelah..." ujarnya manja dan kembali menutup matanya, ia mengeratkan pelukannya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang milik Siwon.

Siwon hanya menatap wanita itu jengah, ia diam, sudah malas meladeni wanita itu.

'Ddrrt' ponselnya bergetar, menandakan ada panggilan masuk. Dengan sedikit susah Siwon mengambil ponsel yang terletak diatas nakas disamping tempat tidur itu, tentu saja, wanita ini masih menempel erat padanya seperti lintah yang sulit dilepaskan.

'Donghae calling'

Ada apa Donghae menelpon, tak biasanya.

"Siapa Wonnie...kalau ada telfon, matikan saja..." wanita itu belum tidur rupanya.

Siwon tak menghiraukannya membuat wanita itu mengerucutkan bibirnya kemudian kembali mencoba tidur dengan perasaan kesal.

Tak selamanya ia bisa mengancam Siwon, sedikit banyak ia bisa menghargai privasi orang. Jadi lebih baik ia tidur dari pada tak dianggap oleh Siwon. Lagi pula ia masih sangat mengantuk.

"Yeobboseoyo!" Siwon mengangkat panggilan itu.

'Yak Choi Siwon! Kau dimana?!' Donghae, seseorang diseberang langsung menyahut dengan nada membentak.

"Yak Lee Donghae! Kenapa kau membentakku!"

'Aku tidak membentakmu, aku kesal! Aku sudah menghubungimu hampir 20 kali babo! Dimana kau! Kenapa tidak menjawab panggilanku!'

"Benarkah?" Siwon bertanya dengan wajah cengonya yang tentu saja tak dapat dilihat Donghae. Hanya saja ia tak menyangka sudah sebanyak itu Donghae menghubunginya dan ia sama sekali tak menyadarinya kecuali panggilan ini tentunya. Ah, mungkin kondisi tubuhnya yang terlampau lelah menjadikannya tertidur terlalu lelap.

'Kalau tidak percaya cek saja ponselmu. Dan katakan kau dimana sekarang!'

"Aku...aku sedang bersama...eum...pelangganku" Siwon berkilah. Donghae memang tak mengetahui perihal urusanya dengan Lee Soo Yeon. Siwon menyembunyikanya, ia tak mau melibatkan sahabatnya itu, ia yakin dengan sangat jika Donghae mengetahui jika ia mempunyai hutang, Donghae pasti akan membantu untuk membayarnya. Ia tak mau merepotkan sahabatnya.

'Dasar hyung kurang ajar kau! Adikmu hampir saja sekarat tapi kau malah enak-enakan bercinta dengan wanita eoh!'

"MWO?" Siwon membelalakan matanya. Jantungnya berpacu kencang, apa lagi, apa lagi yang terjadi pada adiknya.

"Wonnie...jangan berteriak..." ujar Soo Yeon dengan mata tertutup.

Lagi-lagi Siwon tak mau mempedulikan wanita itu. Ia masih terfokus dengan panggilannya.

'Ne! Kau tahu, saat aku akan pergi kerumah sakit tadi malam, aku menemukan adikmu pingsan di pinggir jalan' dari apartemenya ke rumah sakit tempatnya bekerja, memang, Donghae melewati rumah adik sahabatnga itu, rumah yang dulunya juga ditinggali sahabatnga. Dan secara tak sengaja ia menemukan seseorang tergeletak di pinggir jalan, dan tak disangka itu adalah Kyuhyun.

'Dan aku membawanya kerumah sakit tempatku bekerja, jantungnya terlampau lelah karena aktivitas berat yang dilakukannya. Kondisinya sempat kritis beberapa saat...'

"Apa? Kritis Hae?"

'Kau tenanglah, sekarang kondisinya sudah membaik, datanglah kemari!' 'Pip'

Panggilan itu diputus sepihak oleh Donghae.

Siwon bangkit berdiri dan segera memakai pakaiannya, mengambil kunci mobil kemudian pergi.

Lee Soo Yeon? Jangan tanyakan dia, wanita itu bahkan masih tertidur dengan pulasnya sama sekali tak terganggu dengan kegiatan Siwon.

.

.

.

Siwon duduk disamping ranjang adiknya, sebelah tangannya menggenggam tangan dingin itu sedang sebelah lagi mengusap sayang kening adiknya yang terus saja berkeringat, padahal ada AC yang mendinginkan suhu ruangan ini. Saat ini ia tengah berada dalam ruang rawat adiknya. Matanya terus menatap wajah pucat adiknya yang sedang terlelap. Adiknya begitu tirus dan juga kurus, entah sejak kapan Siwon mulai tak memperhatikan adiknya. Mungkin sejak Kyuhyun menolaknya setelah tahu pekerjaanya.

Donghae bilang adiknya sudah sadar tadi dan kondisinya sudah jauh lebih baik dari pada tadi, sehingga ia tak perlu khawatir, tapi tetap saja, rasa itu tak bisa hilang.

Masker oksigen yang membekap mulut serta hidungnya tadi telah dilepas, berganti selang kecil yang hanya terhubung ke hidungnya yang membantu mengantarkan oksigen.

Namun Siwon tak yakin selang itu dapat membantu sepenuhnya. Ia tetap melihat napas adiknya masih terlihat berat dan tersengal.

"Kau harus lebih memperhatikannya Siwon-ah..." Donghae yang saat ini berada disampingnya berujar menasehati "Kau tahu ia harus bekerja menghidupi dirinya sendiri juga membiayai sekolahnya"

Siwon menciumi jemari Kyuhyun, bersyukur adiknya ini belum terbangun dari tidurnya. Jika tidak, ia tak tahu akan dapat sedekat ini dengan Kyuhyunnya "Kau tahu sendiri ia selalu menolak uang yang berikan Hae... Ia tak mau menerima uang dari hasil pekerjaanku"

"Pekerjaanmu memang salah, wajar jika adikmu menolak. Siwon...tidak bisakah kau berhenti dari pekerjaanmu? Carilah pekerjaan lain yang baik. Maaf bukannya aku ingin ikut campur, tapi aku rasa hubungan kalian berdua akan lebih baik jika kau keluar dari pekerjaanmu" Donghae menepuk pundak sahabatnya "Baiklah aku masih ada pasien, aku pergi dulu" meski Donghae orang yang berpikiran terbuka, tetap saja ia ingin sahabatnya ini mempunyai kehidupan yang lebih baik. Tidak mungkin selamanya Siwon akan mengandalkan pekerjaan ini.

Siwon termenung, memikirkan perkataan Donghae, ia sadar hubungannya dengan sang adik memburuk karena sang adik sangat menentang pekerjaannya. Pernah terbesit keinginan untuk berhenti, tapi bagaimana, kesukaanya, kegilannya akan seks, juga kebutuhan hidup yang tinggi membuatnya benar-benar tak bisa meninggalkan pekerjaan ini. Ia sudah merasa nyaman dengan pekerjaannya, meski dengan segala stigma negatif juga resiko terkena penyakit karena seks bebas hinggap padanya.

"Eungh..." lenguhan itu mengalihkan perhatian Siwon. Menoleh kepada sang adik yang tengah mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya pelan.

Mata itu terbuka sepenuhnya, memandang lembut seseorang disampingnya "Hyu..." hampir saja Kyuhyun mengucapkan kata itu saat matanya bertatapan langsung dengan Siwon. Namun sedetik kemudian pandangan matanya berubah menjadi dingin, Kyuhyun memutuskan kontak mata diantara mereka, matanya menandang lurus kedepan. Dengan pelan ia menyentak tangan Siwon yang masih menggengamnya, ia tak bisa berbuat banyak untuk menunjukan ketidaksukaannya, tubuhnya masih terlampau lemah.

"Mau apa...hhh...kau kesini? Apahh...kau...hh...yang membawaku...hah..kesini?" Tanyanya dingin dengan kata terputus-putus, terhalang napasnya yang pendek.

Siwon menatap miris perlakuan adiknya terhadapnya "Bukan Kyunie... Donghae yang membawamu kesini" Kyuhyun tidak terlalu mengenal Donghae, hanya saja ia tahu jika Donghae itu sahabat hyungnya yang berprofesi sebagai dokter. Dokter yang juga pernah menanganinya saat ia sekarat dulu.

Kyuhyun tampak mengambil napas dalam berkali-kali, napasnya terasa bertambah sesak akibat memaksa bicara "Jangan...hh...panggil aku...hhh...dengan sebutan ituhh...hh..Siwon-shi"

Siwon tersenyum pedih, lihat bahkan sekarang menatapnya saja adiknya tak sudi. Kyuhyun juga menganggapnya orang asing, tak ada lagi panggilan hyung untuknya, yang ada hanya panggilan formal yang membuatnya merasa tak dianggap oleh adik satu-satunya itu "Aku hyungmu Kyunie..." Siwon mencoba menutupi nada kecewa dalam suaranya.

"Ah, hyung sudah mengirimkan surat ijin ke sekolahmu jika hari ini kau tidak masuk, jadi kau beristirahatlah dengan baik arra!" Ujarnya dengan nada riang. Tangannya mencoba mengelus rambut adiknya, namun lagi, penolakan yang ia dapatkan. Membuat mata Siwon berkaca-kaca, betapa adiknya tak menginginkannya.

"Kau...hah..tidak perlu melakukan...hhh..itu Siwon-shi, dan...hh...satu lagi, kau bukan..hahh...hyungku!"

"Seburuk apapun aku, sebenci apapun kau padaku, aku tetap hyungmu Kyunie..." Siwon benar-benar mencoba menahan tangisnya, sungguh, hatinya sakit diperlakukan seperti ini oleh orang yang amat sangat ia sayangi. Ia tahu ini salahnya, salahnya yang terjerumus kedalam pekerjaan hina ini. Tapi ia melakukan ini untuk Kyuhyun. Sungguh ia ingin setidaknya adiknya berada disisinya, ia rela menjadi buruk, dicap sebagai sampah masyarakat, menjadi calon penghuni neraka, asal adiknya masih berdiri disampingnya, mendukungnya, memberinya semangat. Ia tak apa menjadi buruk asal Kyuhyun dapat hidup layak. Ia sangat menyayangi adiknya.

"Heh!" Senyum sinis terukir diwajah pucat Kyuhyun "Tapi sayang..." Kyuhyun mengambil napas dalam "Aku sudah tidak menganggapmu hyungku!" Kalimat itu diucapkan dengan penuh penekanan membuat hati Siwon mencelos saat ini. Air matanya mengalir begitu saja, tak dapat ia tahan, hatinya benar-benar sakit.

Siwon memutuskan untuk pergi sebelum ia mendengar apapun yang membuat hatinya bertambah sakit, namun sebelum itu, ia mengambil dompetnya dari saku celananya, mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang dengan jumlah banyak, kemudian meletakannya pada nakas disamping ranjang Kyuhyun.

"Aku tidak..hh...butuh uangmu" ujar Kyuhyun dengan suara yang entah kenapa terdengar sedikit bergetar.

Siwon tak menanggapi ucapan Kyuhyun, ia hanya bergegas pergi dari ruang rawat itu.

Siwon tak tahu apa yang terjadi begitu ia menutup pintu ruangan ini...

"Hiks..." suara isakan lirih mulai terdengar, suara isakan berasal dari sosok yang sedang terbaring lemah dengan air mata yang mengalir deras dari kedua sudut matanya.

Dengan mengerahkan tenaga yang tersisa, Kyuhyun memiringkan tubuhnya, meringkuk diranjang sempit rumah sakit sembari memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. Ia tak menghiraukan darah yang mengalir akibat selang infus yang terlepas secara paksa dari tubuhnya.

"Hh..hah...hhh.." tak dihiraukanya ia yang mulai kesulitan bernapas karena selang oksigen sudah terlepas dari hidungnya. Yang dirasakannya hanya sakit, sakit dihatinya karena sudah melukai hyungnya sendiri.

"Mian..hh..mianhe...hah..hyunghh..."

TBC...

Note: seperti biasa saya ucapkan buaaanyak terimakasih kepada para readers, reviewer, follower, favorit dan semuanya. Dan seperti biasa lagi, saya nggak bisa bales review dari chingudeul semua, saya bingung harus jawab apa, tapi kapan-kapan bakal saya bales kok reviewnya hehe.

Ffnya membingungkan? Membosankan? Atau nggak menarik? Saya minta maaf chingu, kemampuan otak saya ya cuma segini, maaf aja kalo ada kalimat yang gk dimengerti, mungkin. Please...review ok! Kalo gak ada review, saya nggak semangat nulis kelanjutannya(wajah melas!). Ok, see you bye bye!


	4. Chapter 4

**Tittle: About Me Chapter 3**

 **Cast: Choi Siwon, Cho Kyuhyun as Choi Kyuhyun and other**

 **Genre: Brothership, Hurt, Family**

 **.**

 **This story is mine**

 **All cast milik tuhan dan diri mereka sendiri**

 **.**

 **Warning: OOC, author baru, alur membingungkan dan kekurangan lainnya**

 **.**

 **.**

Happy reading^_^

.

.

Siwon memacu mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Butir-butir air mata mengelir deras dari kedua sudut matanya. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat menahan isakan yang sudah berteriak ingin keluar, keluar bersama perasaan sakit yang semenjak tadi berkecamuk di dalam dadanya. Tangan yang memegang kemudi stir itu bahkan tampak lunglai, sesekali pegangan pada stir itu terlepas menyebabkan beberapa kali mobil yang dikendarainya oleng dan hampit menabrak pengguna jalan lainnya.

Berdoa saja dirinya selamat sampai tujuan jika cara mengemudika mobilnya begini.

"Aaarghhh...kenapa semua menjadi begini...!" Teriaknya dengan suara sendu sekaligus marah. Siwon memukul-mukul stir dengan keras sebagai pelampiasan sesak di hatinya.

'Ddrtt' 'Drrttt' ponsel namja tampan itu bergetar dia atas dashboard mobilnya. Siwon hanya melirik sejenak. Jelas tertera nama Lee Soo Yeon di sana, namun sepertinya Siwon tak ada niat mencarinya. Huh, wanita itu pasti kebingungan disaat dirinya terbangun, tak ada sosok Siwon di sampingnya.

"Kyunie..." ia meratap sedih, memanggil nama sang adik yang sudah menyakitinya.

"Hyung sayang padamu saengie...hiks...tapi kenapa kau memperlakukan hyung seperti ini?! Hiks...WAE...WAE!"

Merasa tak mungkin berkendara dalam kondisi seperti ini, Siwon menepikan mobilnya di pinggir jalan untuk menenangkan diri sejenak.

Dia tumpahkan segalanya, ia menangis keras, memaki, mengumpat pada takdir yang membuatnya seperti ini. Membuatnya jauh lebih menderita di banding saat-saat ia dan adiknya baru kehilangan orang tuanya. Dibenci oleh satu-satunya keluarga yang ia punya dan sangat ia sayangi membuatnya benar-benar ingin mati.

.

.

.

"Mianhe...hiks...hyungie..." Kyuhyun menepuk-nepuk pelan dadanya yang mulai terasa berat. Berharap jantung dan pernapasanya bisa berjalan baik.

Kyuhyun bangkit dari ranjang rumah sakitnya. Ia sudah mengenakan pakaiaanya yang sempat dibawakan oleh Siwon. Tentu saja Siwon bisa masuk kedalam rumah kecilnya, rumah itu adalah rumah Siwon juga.

Kyuhyun mengambil uang yang di letakan Siwon di nakas meja tadi. Jangan salah, ia bukan mengambilnya, ia hanya menyimpannya untuk kemudian ia kembalikan pada Siwon jika mereka bertemu lagi, meskipun sebenarnya Kyuhyun sama sekali tak berharap akan bertemu dengan hyungnya itu.

Kyuhyun berjalan pelan-pelan dengan sebelah tanganya bertumpu pada tembok putih rumah sakit. Ia hendak pergi ke bagian administrasi untuk melunasi biaya perawatannya.

Ah, Kyuhyun merutuk dalam hati, kenapa mereka menempatkannya di ruang perawatan yang cukup mahal, jika begini bisa-bisa gajinya satu bulan habis untuk biaya perawatan sehari saja.

Namun alangkah kagetnya Kyuhyun saat petugas administrasi bilang jika biaya perawatannya sudah lunas bahkan untuk beberapa hari kedepan.

Siapa lagi yang melakukannya jika bukan Choi Siwon sang hyung.

.

Beberapa menit lagi Kyuhyun akan sampai di rumahnya, namun tubuh yang belum sehat benar itu sudah terasa lemas. Sesekali Kyuhyun berhenti hanya untuk sekedar menarik napas.

"Ayo semangat Choi Kyuhyun!" Ia berujar menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

Kembali Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya menuju rumahnya, namun...

"Kyuhyunie?!" Seseorang yang Kyuhyun kenali adalah Donghae, sahabat hyungnya kali ini menyapanya dengan wajah sedikit kaget.

"Ah, uisanim, anyeong!" Kyuhyun sedikit membungkukan badanya memberi hormat. Ia belum terlalu akrab dengan sahabat hyungnya sekaligus dokter yang beberapa kali pernah menanganinya ini.

"Kau kenapa ada disini?! Bukankah kau harusnya masih dirawat?" Heran Donghae melihat pasienya yang seharusnya masih mendapat perawatan selama beberapa hari lagi di rumah sakit malah berkeliaran sendirian. Ia sendiri sudah pulang sejak pagi-pagi sekali karena ia yang mendapat tugas jaga semalam hingga diperbolehkan pulang untuk beristirahat.

"Saya sudah baik-baik saja uisa..."

"Kau ini, aish..." menimbang-nimbang sebentar Donghae rasa ini waktu yang tepat untuk memberi penjelasan kepada Kyuhyun tentang Siwon. Sebagai sahabat Siwon tentu saja ia ingin membantu sahabatnya itu berdamai dengan adiknya sendiri. Sampai kapan kedua kakak beradik ini akan saling menjauhi satu sama lain.

"Uisa boleh saya pergi, saya sangat lelah" benar juga apa yang dikatakan Kyuhyun.

Donghae memperhatikan Kyuhyun, napas anak itu sedikit terengah, wajah adik sahabatnya yang masih terlihat pucat itu. Dengan kondisi tubuhnya yang seperti itu pasti sangat melelahkan melakukan perjalanan dari rumah sakit menuju rumahnya sendiri, meskipun itu tidak terlalu jauh.

"Ah ne mianhe, eum bolehkah aku ke rumahmu, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan"

"Begitukah, baiklah uisa" merekapun pergi dengan berjalan berdampingan.

.

Donghae mendudukan diri disebuah sofa tua yang terlihat sudah sedikit rusak dengan beberapa bagian peer menyembul disana-sini. Ah rumah ini benar-benar kecil dan tak nyaman, udara disini begitu pengap, mungkin karena sedikit bahkan hampir tidak ada ventilasi udara. Pantas saja jika Kyuhyun sering sesak napas. Selain faktor gangguan pada jantungnya, udara yang tak sehat juga bisa membuat seseorang sering mengalami sesak.

"Apa yang ingin uisa bicarakan?" Kyuhyun datang dari belakang membawakan minuman untuk Donghae.

"Emm..." sedikit ragu Donghae, haruskah ia ikut campur ke dalam urusan kakak beradik ini.

"Ada apa uisa?" Tanya Kyuhyun saat melihat Donghae nampak ragu.

"Eum...bisakah kau memanggilku hyung, bukan uisa macam tadi, haha lebih akrablah sedikit padaku, aku sahabat hyungmu!" Bodoh, bodoh, pertanyaan macam apa itu Lee Donghae. Donghae merutuki otaknya yang bodoh untuk mengeluarkan pertanyaan yang lebih baik lagi.

Kyuhyun mengangguk "Ne, sebenarnya ada yang ingin aku katakan padamu eum...hyung. Gumawo sudah menolongku saat itu"

"A-ah itu, sama-sama Kyuhyunie. Oh bolehkah aku memanggilmu begitu, hyungmu selalu memanggilmu Kyuhyunie saat bercerita tentangmu!" Donghae bercerita dengan nada riangnya. Sungguh tidak sesuai dengan usia dan juga profesinya sebagai dokter yang harusnya berwibawa.

"Benarkah...dia bercerita tentangku...?" Kyuhyun bertanya lirih dengan wajah sendu saat mendengar pernyataan Donghae.

Donghae tersenyum dalam hati serasa mendapat lampu hijau untuk meneruskan misinya untuk mendamaikan kedua bersaudara ini. Ia dapat melihat dengan jelas kilatan kecewa juga kerinduan yang besar di mata yang masih nampak sayu itu.

"Ne Kyuhyunie... hyungmu sangat menyayangimu..."

Tahu akan kemana arah pembicaraan ini, Kyuhyun segera berujar dengan dingin "Aku tidak ingin mendengar apapun Donghae-shi" lagi, Kyuhyun menggunakan panggilan formalnya. Padahal baru beberapa saat lalu ia memanggil orang dihadapanya ini dengan sebutan hyung.

"Tapi Kyu... aku hanya ingin menjelaskan masalahmu dari sudut pandang hyungmu. Kau tidak mengerti..."

"Apa yang tidak ku mengerti?! Dia melakukan pekerjaan itu demi aku huh?! Aku tahu itu, tapi aku tidak suka!" Kyuhyun mulai menaikan nada suaranya.

"Kyuhyunie...dengarkan penjelasanku dulu. Tenangkan dirimu, marah-marah tidak baik untuk jantungmu" Donghae mencoba membujuk Kyuhyun yang sudah tampak marah.

Kyuhyun menarik dan membuang napasnya perlahan, mencoba menenangkan dirinya. Benar kata Donghae perasaan emosi sangat amat tidak baik untuk jantungnya.

"Pergi kau dari sini.. Jangan bicara apapun tentangnya lagi, aku sudah tidak punya seorang hyung" ujar Kyuhyun dengan pelan saat ia sudah dapat menstabilkan emosinya. Ia berdusta, tidak seperti apa yang diucapkannya, hatinya masih sangat menyayangi hyungnya itu. Ia tak akan pernah bisa membenci Siwon, ia hanya kecewa dan berharap dirinya yang berpura-pura membenci Siwon akan membuat hyungnya menyesal dan meninggalkan pekerjaan itu.

"Kyuhyunie apa alasanmu begitu membenci hyungmu?! Dia sangat menyayangimu, asal kau tahu!" Oh tuhan, kali ini Donghae pun mulai terpancing emosi menghadapi segala keras kepala Kyuhyun. Ia hanya ingin adik dari sahabatnya ini mengerti betapa Siwon sangat menyayanginya.

"AKU MALU MEMPUNYAI HYUNG SEORANG SEPERTI DIA PUAS! Jika dia menyayangiku, dia tidak akan melakukan pekerjaan menjijikan seperti ini!" Napas Kyuhyun mulai terengah tak mampu mengendalikan emosi, emosi yang dibuatnya sendiri walau tak sejalan dengan hatinya. Jantungnya juga mulai berdenyut sakit karena terlampau emosi.

Tangan kurus berkulit pucat milik Kyuhyun mulai meremas kuat dadanya sendiri yang mulai berdenyut sakit. Membuat Donghae yang mulanya tertegun mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun ikut panik melihat Kyuhyun yang tampak kesakitan.

"Kyunie kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Pergi..." Kyuhyun berdesis lirih diantara tarikan napasnya yang memberat.

"Kyu..."

"PERGI!" Entah kekuatan dari mana Kyuhyun mendorong Donghae sekuat tenaga menuju pintu dan 'Blamm' pintu itu tertutup dengan kerasnya meninggalkan Donghae yang masih panik menggedor-gedor pintu itu.

"Pergi!" Suara Kyuhyun terdengar pelan dari luar, membuat Donghae benar-benar meninggalkan rumah itu. Tanpa menyadari ada seseorang yang bersembunyi di balik semak-semak, mendengar segala teriakan Kyuhyun tentang dirinya yang membuat lagi-lagi hatinya terasa tersayat oleh pisau tajam.

Orang itu Siwon, Siwon yang kaget mendapat kabar dari pihak rumah sakit jika adiknya sudah pulang dari rumah sakit secara paksa tanpa ijin dokter segera saja menuju rumah ini. Rumah yang dihuninya sebelum ia pindah ke apartement karena diusir secara halus oleh adiknya.

Siwon menutup mulutnya sendiri untuk meredam isakannya. Ia pria kuat, ia tak akan menangis untuk apapun. Namun adiknya membuatnya lemah, hanya karena adiknyalah ia akan menangis tanpa bisa menahanya.

Sedang itu Kyuhyun yang masih terduduk bersandar pada pintu, mencoba berdiri dengan sisa tenaganya. Kakinya gemetar menahan berat tubuhnya sendiri. Dengan langkah yang di seret Kyuhyun berjalan menuju kamarnya yang sederhana, hanya terdapat satu kasur tipis di tengahnya.

Ia merebahkan dirinya di sana, memejamkan mata, mencoba tertidur, berharap saat terbangun semua sakit di tubuh juga hatinya hilang terbawa mimpi.

.

.

.

Hari mulai berganti malam. Suasana di club ini semakin ramai disaat malam semakin larut.

Nampak 2 pria tampan sedang minum bersama. Salah satu si pria tampan berpenampilan yang menandakan jika dia seorang pekerja seks disini.

Sedang seorang pria tampan yang lain tampak mengenakan kemeja putih tipis yang membuat aura sexynya semakin menguar.

Siwon sedang tidak ada pelanggan malam ini. Ia kemari untuk minum-minum atau sekedar one night stand dengan wanita jalang yang mau saja bersetubuh dengannya tanpa mau dibayar.

"Siwon oppa...ayo minum lagi.." oh, dan jangan lupakan ada seorang wanita berpakaian hampir mirip bikini terduduk manis di pangkuan seorang Choi Siwon dengan posisi berhadapan.

"Hey jalang pergi kau! Jangan mencekokinya dengan minuman terus!" Sentak Seunghyun yang risih melihat pemandangan wanita jalang ini mencari-cari kesempatan untuk meraba-raba Siwon yang sedang mabuk.

"Jalang jalang! Aku punya nama tahu! Kau saja yang pergi, biar aku yang menemani Siwon oppa" wanita jalang itu mengerucutkan bibirnya, mencoba membuat pose imut yang berharap dapat menggoda Siwon untuk menghabiskan malam dengannya.

Siapa yang tak mau one night stand dengan Siwon, oh tanpa di bayarpun mereka mau menjadi pelampiasan nafsu Siwon, di gigolo paling terkenal disini.

"Pergi kau!" Seunghyun sedikit berteriak untuk mengusir wanita tak tahu diri itu.

"Issh menyebalkan!" Akhirnya wanita itu mau pergi.

"Siwon sudahlah! Kau sudah minum banyak sekali!" Seunghyun mencoba menghentikan sahabatnya yang sudah terlihat setengah mabuk namun tetap saja menenggak berbotol-botol alkohol dengan kadar hampir 60% itu. Siwon ingin mabuk semabuk-mabuknya agar otaknya bisa melupakan segala masalahnya, masalah dengan sang adik saja belum dapat ia selesaikan kini muncul masalah lagi yang membuat otaknya benar-benar lelah, ia rasa ini terlalu berat untuknya.

Dan alkhohol bukan pelarian yang buruk juga.

Sahabatnya itu bahkan tidak peduli saat wanita tadi duduk tanpa permisi di pangkuannya.

"Biarkan aku minum Seunghyun-ah"

"Kau ini sebenarnya kenapa?" Seunghyun heran sendiri, sahabatnya ini datang ke klub dengan keadaan kacau berantakan. Mata sembab, penampilan dengan baju kusut juga sisa air mata yang entah datangnya darimana itu berada di pipi sahabat seprofesinya itu.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, ah Seunghyun-ah, carikan wanita untuk kubawa pulang!"

"Tidak biasanya kau membawa pulang wanita ke apartementmu!"

"Sudahlah carikan saja!"

"Baiklah akan kucarikan wanita untukmu!" Seunghyun meninggalkan Siwon yang masih duduk diam ditempatnya dengan tangan memegang gelas berisi alkhohol.

"Heh sial! bagaimana mungkin aku bisa menghamilinya..."

TBC...

Note: Huwaaa syok abis waktu liat jumlah viewers yang banyak banget (menurut saya hehe). Aduh bener gak sih kok banyak banget yang view, bukannya gak seneng, cuma nggak nyangka, aku pikir nih ff bakal nggak terlalu menarik buat dibaca, ternyata...huwee saya terharu. Terimakasih buat chingudeul yang sudah bersedia review, follow, favo dan baca. Ini saya ngetik ulang chingu, saya nulis pas lagi nggak mood dan hasilnya duaaar hancur, jadi saya ngetik lagi dan jadilah ini.

Saya nyadar dan tahu jika ff saya masih banyak kekurangan, mianhe jika chap ini mengecewakan chingudeul. Saya mau tanya, gimana kalo ff ini ada yaoinya dikiiit aja tapi masih tetep fokus ke brothership wonkyu, saya pingin munculin jeje umma sebagai pacar Siwon nantinya(saya pinjam jeje umma ya appa beruang bear). Tergantung pendapat chingudeul, kalo banyak yang setuju saya bakal munculin, kalo nggak ya udah nggak jadi deh. Jangan lupa review ok! See you bye bye!


	5. Chapter 5

**Tittle: About Me Chapter 4**

 **Cast: Choi Siwon, Cho Kyuhyun as Choi Kyuhyun and other**

 **Genre: Brothership, Hurt, Family**

 **.**

 **This story is mine**

 **All cast milik tuhan dan diri mereka sendiri**

 **.**

 **Warning: OOC, author baru, alur membingungkan dan kekurangan lainnya**

 **.**

Note:Gk jadi ada yaoinya deh hehe. Banyak yang gak setuju, kalaupun setuju, nyuruh saya pairingin Siwon ma Kibum atau Heechul, saya nggak terlalu cocok ma pairing itu. Jadi ff ini bakalan PURE BROTHERSHIP ampen end haha. Thanks a lot buat yang udah review ya chingudeul! Mianhe ma chap kemarin yang jelek dan pendek, sumpah saya nggak mood nulis, saya paksain dan feelnya nggak dapet sama sekali dan bikin chap kemarin terkesan sangat membosankan, sekali lagi mianhe. Saya sangat srees dengan tugas sekolah yang menumpuk gara-gara menganut kalian nggak bosan ngikuti nih epep. Muach...love u chingudeul SARANGHAE!, q rada sarap hari ini wkwkk.

Jangan lupa review setelah baca^^ Ok, see you bye bye!  
.

Happy reading^_^

.

.

"Hya! Siwon-ah, kenapa kau bawa perempuan ke apartement kita huh?!" Tanya Donghae sebal sambil berkacak pinggang. Bagaimana tidak, ia yang sedang santai-santainya setelah seharian bekerja di rumah sakit, Siwon dengan seenaknya berjalan masuk apartement tanpa permisi dengan keadaan mabuk dan seorang wanita yang nampak juga sedang mabuk berat berada dalam rangkulannya.

Jelas sekali wanita yang di bawa Siwon bukan wanita baik-baik. Hei ayolah, mana ada wanita baik-baik berbakaian macam dia, dengan rok pendek tepat diperpotongan paha dan bokongnya, bra yang kekecilan, bahkan payudara wanita itu tampak jelas bagian atasnya. Dandanan menor dengan tubuh penuh kissmark yang entah didapatnya dari mana. Dari Siwon? Entahlah Donghae pikir Siwon akan melakukannya disini, ups. Benar-benar wanita murahan.

"Aku ingin wanita ini Hae-ya... Ahaha!" Oh, nampaknya kali ini Siwon benar-benar mabuk sehingga ia berbicara sedikit ngelantur dan tertawa-tawa sendiri.

"Aish! Terserah kaulah! Aku akan pergi ke rumah temanku dari pada mendengar desahan-desahan dari kamarmu Siwon-ah!" Donghae lebih memilih menginap di rumah temanya. Ia tak punya hak melarang Siwon melakukan apapun disini, bagaimanapun ini juga apartement miliknya.

"Pergi sana Hae changi, jangan pernah kembali ne, ahaha!" Lihat, orang mabuk itu memanggilnya changi, yang benar saja.

"Kau sudah mabuk atau gila Siwon-ah" gerutu Donghae pelan. Dengan segera ia beranjak pergi, Donghae sedikit menutup matanya sendiri. Ia tak mau matanya yang masih suci ini ternoda oleh pemandangan tak senonoh dihadapanya.

"Oppahh..kajja!" Wanita yang sejak tadi tak bersuara pun berkata dengan sedikit desahan terdengar jelas di kalimatnya. Wanita itu sedikit mengeratkan rangkulan lengan ramping miliknya pada perut six pack milik Siwon.

"Eum kajja. Aku sudah tidak sabar untuk merasukimu... Aku ingin kita melakukannya diatas sofa ini. Hemb...sepertinya akan menarik. Bagaimana?" Tanya Siwon sensual, dengan sengaja ia menjilat dan menciumi tengkuk wanita yang ada di dalam rangkulannya.

Tangannya tak diam begitu saja, sedari tadi tangannya sudah bergerilya menggerayangi tubuh wanita itu, sesekali meremas-remas pantat sexy sang wanita.

"Hihi geli oppa..eum kajja! Apapun untukmu oppa-yahh" Benar-benar kelakuan khas seorang bitch.

.

.

.

"Ini gajimu untuk bulan ini. Syukurlah kalau kau sudah sehat, aku bingung sekali karena tak bisa menghubungimu" jelas Jungsoo menyampaikan kekhawatiranya pada seorang pria berkulit pucat yang dianggapnya adik itu.

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil mendengar pernyataan Jungsoo. Dalam hatinya ia sungguh bahagia bisa mengenal Jungsoo dan menganggapnya seperti hyungnya sendiri.

"Ani hyungie. Gwenchana, aku baik-baik saja. Mianhe sudah membuat hyung khawatir" dalam hati kecilnya Kyuhyun merutuki dirinya sendiri. Mengapa ia bisa bersikap semanis ini pada orang lain sedang tidak kepada hyungnya sendiri.

"Terimakasih banyak hyung!" Kyuhyun berdiri dan sedikit menundukan tubuhnya.

"Ne hati-hati dijalan, cepat tidur dan istirahatlah!"

Kyuhyun mengangguk semangat. Jungsoo memang sangat perhatian padanya.

.

.

.

'Tok' 'tok' 'tok'

Suara ketukan pintu itu terdengar begitu menyebalkan ditelinga Siwon yang saat ini sedang asik-asiknya menikmati sisa-sisa klimaknya. Tubuhnya terasa lemas dengan napas memburu karena baru saja mencapai surganya. Dengan keadaan masih telanjang bulat, Siwon beranjak menuju pintu yang tak jauh dari jangkauannya guna membukakan pintu untuk sang tamu yang sama sekali tak diharapkannya. Maklum saja Siwon masih mabuk, jadi mana mungkin ia masih berpikir tentang mengenakan pakaian atau tidak.

Disertai sedikit perdebatan dengan wanita yang tengah terbaring dengan tubuh polosnya diatas sofa yang tak terima Siwon menghentikan permainan panas mereka meski hanya sejenak.

'Cklekk' suara pintu terbuka.

"Aku..." sebuah suara yang berasal dari seorang tamu yang baru saja ia bukakan pintu terpotong tanpa tahu apa penyebabnya. Mungkin tamu itu terkejut melihat sang empunya tenpat tinggal membukakan pintu dengan tubuh polos tanpa sehelai benang pun.

Siwon sedikit memicingkan matanya mencoba mengenali siapa gerangan orang yang menjadi tamunya ini. "Ah..." sebuah tawa lolos dari bibirnya ketika dirinya mengenali siapa tamunya itu "Kyuhyunie...nae dongsaeng..." ujarnya sambil tersenyum lebar, merentangkan kedua tanganya lebar-lebar dan segera memeluk tubuh kurus dihadapannya "Hyung merindukanmu saengie..." suara Siwon melirih saat mengucapkan kalimat itu.

Ya, tamu itu adalah Choi Kyuhyun. Choi Kyuhyun yang baru saja mendapatkan gajinya bulan ini segera berinisiatif menuju apartement sang hyung yang ia ketahui dari Donghae, tentu saja untuk mengembalikan uang Siwon yang digunakan untuk biaya perawatan rumah sakit juga uang yang ditinggalkan Siwon secara sengaja di nakas rumah sakit.

Hampir saja Kyuhyun menangis melihat pemandangan yang tersuguh di depan matanya. Ia mengambil napas dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan, mencoba menenangkan dirinya. Ia pikir usahanya untuk berpura-pura membenci Siwon, setidaknya sedikit berimbas pada hyungnya dengan menghentikan pekerjaan hinanya. Namun nihil, pemandangan yang ia lihat menjelaskan semuanya jika hyungnya benar-benar tak akan bisa berubah. Ini membuat hatinya sakit mau tak mau. Kyuhyun yang berpikir ialah yang terpenting dalam hidup Siwon, sehingga jika sampai ia membenci hyungnya atau setidaknya berpura-pura, akan membuat sang hyung luluh dan menuruti perkataanya.

Sekali buruk dia akan tetap buruk, selamanya akan begitu.

Kyuhyun menyentak keras rangkulan dari hyungnya itu. Ia merasa sangat jijik dengan tubuh polos penuh peluh dan cairan cinta itu. Dari jarak ini, ia bahkan bisa mencium aroma seks menguar dari tubuh hyungnya.

"Aku kemari untuk mengembalikan uangmu Siwon-shi!" Kyuhyun menasang wajah dinginya. Tangan kurus berlapis kulit pucat itu mengambil seamplop besar uang dari sakunya.

"Mulai saat ini dan selamanya... Kau bukan siapa-siapaku lagi!" Kyuhyun pergi setelah melempar seamplop uang itu. Meninggalkan Siwon yang kembali berwajah sendu. Sekalipun sedang mabuk, entah kenapa masalahnya dengan sang adik masih melekat kuat didalam otaknya.

.

.

.

"AKU MEMBENCIMU HYUUNG! AKU MEMBENCIMU! Aku...aku menyayangimu hyungie...hiks..." Kyuhyun menghabiskan malamnya dengan meringkuk diatas kasur miliknya. Otaknya hampir meledak memikirkan perbuatan sang hyung yang baru saja ia saksikan. Ia memang tahu pekerjaan hyungnya akan seperti apa, tapi melihatnya secara langsung, ia belum pernah sama sekali.

.

.

.

Kening Siwon mengerut kebingungan saat menemukan seamplop uang tergeletak di lantai begitu saja. Siwon yang kini sudah rapi hendak menemui seseorang kini malah terduduk kebingungan disofa yang masih jelas nampak sisa-sisa cairan cinta yang mengering.

Pagi ini Siwon terbangun dengan rasa pusing yang langsung menghampiri ketika ia sudah tersadar dari tidurnya. Ia melihat ada seorang wanita yang tak ia kenali tengah tertidur dalam pelukannya.

"Siapa wanita ini?" Tanya Siwon pada dirinya sendiri kala itu. Tentu saja pria tampan ini sama sekali tak mengingat jika dirinyalah yang membawa wanita ini untuk tidur bersamanya.

Dan setelah wanita itu terbangun. Dengan kasar Siwon mengusir wanita yang menurutnya tak ia kenali itu.

Siwon memijat keningnya, mencoba mengingat tentang bagaimana seamplop uang ini bisa berada disini. Wanita yang tidur bersamanya tadi pastilah bukan pelanggannya, ia bersumpah tak akan pernah membawa sang pelanggan ke apartementnya dan mengetahui tempat tinggalnya, jadi mana mungkin amplop itu dari wanita tadi. Amplop dengan jumlah uang yang setelah ia hitung-hitung adalah total dari biaya pembiayaan rumah sakit adiknya lebih sedikit.

Mungkinkah ini dari... Ah sudahlah, ia harus segera pergi sekarang. Mungkin hal ini akan ia pikirkan nanti.

.

.

.

Wanita dengan paras cantik itu nampak terduduk santai diruang tengah mewah kediamannya. Tangan putih nan ramping itu mengelus pelan perutnya yang tampak sedikit membuncit karena tengah hamil dua bulan. Entah bagaimana wanita yang harusnya telah mengalami menopouse itu dapat mengandung.

Lee Soo Yeon, benar sekali wanita berusia 45 tahun itu tengah mengandung anak yang diakuinya anak dari Choi Siwon. Memang bukan hanya sekali mereka melakukan seks, jadi kemungkinan saat mereka melakukannya terakhir kali ia sudah mengandung eoh.

Jujur saja, Soo Yeon sebenarnya tak tahu ini anak Siwon atau bukan, pasalnya ia tak hanya melakukannya dengan Siwon. Beberapa pria di klub tempat Siwon bekerja pernah dijajalnya juga. Namun karena ia yang sangat menginginkan Siwon, ia kira ini kesempatan yang bagus untuk mendapatkan pria yang sangat diidam-idamkannya itu. Ia tahu Siwon bukanlah tipikal pria tak bertanggung jawab, jadi tak mungkin Siwon lari dari tanggung jawabnya. Urusan tes DNA, itu akan dilakukan setelah anak ini lahir. Jikapun ini bukan darah daging Siwon, yah paling tidak ia dan Siwon telah terikat pernikahan nantinya.

Dan disusunlah kebohongan ini. Kebohongan apik yang disusun oleh Lee Soo Yeon benar-benar dapat membuat Siwon percaya bahwa wanita itu tengah mengandung anaknya.

"Haah...semoga kau benar-benar bisa membantuku mendapatkanya!" Soo Yeon berbicara pada perutnya sendiri. Sebelah tangannya terulur mengambil sebotol wine dengan kadar alkhohol tinggi lalu meneguknya langsung dari botolnya.

Kalian bertanya bagaimana mungkin wanita yang sedang hamil malah mengkonsumsi alkhohol? Jawabanya hanya satu, wanita yang akan menjadi seorang ibu itu sama sekali tidak peduli dengan bayinya.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun termenung sendirian di atap sekolahnya. Atap sekolah memang sangat sepi karena sangat jarang ada siswa yang mengunjungi tempat yang katanya menyeramkan ini. Tak dipedulikannya bel masuk tanda istirahat telah berakhir berbunyi dengan kerasnya. Biar saja toh gurunya tak akan membiarkannya masuk dengan keadaan seperti ini. Keadaan yang seperti apa?

Wajah pucat itu tampak murung, entah apa yang dipikirkannya. Indra penciumnya dapat mencium bau tak sedap dari bajunya. Bajunya telah kotor karena lemparan telur busuk. Ya, seperti biasa para siswa disini suka sekali membullynya.

Ahh, Kyuhyun merutuki dirinya yang menjadi orang miskin lagi penyakitan. Menjadi miskin, masuk sekolah ternama dengan beasiswa karena keenceran otaknya membuat malah dipandang rendah oleh semua orang.

Tak ada siapapun yang mau berteman denganya. Para gurupun memperlakukannya tak ubah seperti parasit yang hanya menumpang. Tak ada toleransi untuk dirinya. Ia bahkan diharuskan ikut pelajaran olahraga meski dirinya sudah memberikan surat keterangan dari dokter tentang penyakit yang diidapnya. Dan hasilnya, tentu saja berakhir dengan ia yang lemas dan sakit luar biasa dan mendekam di ruang UKS.

"Hah..."Kyuhyun menarik napas banyak-banyak, menghilangkan rasa sesak yang sejak tadi menggelayuti dadanya. Semoga saja sakit jantungya tak berulah hari ini.

"Hyung..." otak Kyuhyun mengingat soal sang hyung. Hyung yang sangat menyayanginya, memperhatikannya, menenangkannya saat ia kambuh, menjadikannya nomor satu diatas segalanya dalam hidupnya.

Semuanya tak ada yang berubah, perhatiannya, kasih sayangnya masih sama semuanya.

Hanya saja...gara-gara pekerjaan itu lagi.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan hyung... Kau harus berhenti dari sana... kau harus berhenti"

.

.

.

"Siwonie kau sudah datang!" Soo Yeon tersenyum senang menyambut kedatangan lelaki tampannya. Bolehkah ia memanggilnya seperti itu? Walau sekarang Siwon belum menjadi miliknya tapi senbentar lagi, ia pastikan hal itu akan terwujud.

"Lihat baby, appamu sudah datang!" Serunya lagi sambil mengusap-ngusap perutnya. Ia menyambut kedatangan Siwon di pintu depan rumahnya.

Siwon ikut tersenyum, saat ini ia tak ada alasan untuk berperilaku buruk dihadapan wanita yang sedang hamil anaknya. Jadi ia buang jauh-jauh keinginan untuk memaki wanita yang bersikap sangat menyebalkan menurutnya itu.

"Hmm... bagaimana kedaan anak appa disana eum?" Tanya Siwon pada calon anaknya setelah mengecup perut sang wanita.

Soo Yeon mengerucutkan bibirnya "Hanya baby yang ditanya eoh?" Dia pura-pura merajuk dengan tingkah imut yang sama sekali tak cocok dengan usianya. Bahkan seumur-umur Siwon mengenal Soo Yeon, sama sekali tak pernah didapatinya wanita itu bertingkah bak anak kecil macam ini. Entahlah, mungkin ini bawaan bayi.

Siwon menghela napas pelan mencoba sabar "Bagaimana keadaan ummanya?" Tanyanya dengan nada sedikit malas.

"Dia membuatku mual dan tak nafsu makan Wonnie.." adunya dengan nada manja.

"Orang hamil memang seperti itu" tanggap Siwon dengan malas, lagi.

Dan nada malas itu sepertinya membuat Soo Yeon sedikit kesal "Kenapa kau tak perhatian padaku? Kenapa hanya memperhatikan baby?" Oh, sekarang ia cemburu pada calon anaknya sendiri eoh?

"Hey aku sudah bertanggung jawab mau mengakui anak yang kau kandung sebagai anakku. Mau apa lagi?"

Soo Yeon tersenyum licik, ia pikir ini saat yang tepat, saat yang tepat untuk mengatakan "Menikahlah denganku, jadilah milikku seutuhnya. Dan soal hutangmu, akan kuanggap lunas semuanya, bagaimana?"

"Maaf nyonya, aku tidak tertarik dengan pernikahan. Aku akan bertenggung jawab mengenai anak itu, tapi tidak untuk menikahimu!" Tolak Siwon mentah-mentah.

Soo Yeon tersenyum miring, ia sudah tahu dan sudah menduga jawaban seperti inilah yang akan diterimanya dari Siwon. "Begitukah? Lalu... bagaimana jika ku katakan pada semua orang di Shinwa jika kakak dari seorang Choi Kyuhyun merupakan gigolo paling terkenal. Eum...aku penasaran bagaimana reaksi mereka saat mengetahuinya. Dan...aku tak berharap adikmu terkena serangan jantung karena kabar ini. Siwon-ah..."

Oh, shit. Siwon lupa jika Soo Yeon pemilik sekolah ternama tempat adiknya menuntut ilmu.

Bagaimana ini, mana mungkin ia menikah dengan Soo Yeon, menikah dengan tante-tante? Heh yang benar saja. Meski ia akui wanita itu masih sangat cantik diusianya, dan apalagi ia tahu benar jika wanita itu berhati licik, apa, apa yang harus dilakukannya.

.

.

TBC...

.

.


	6. Chapter 6

**Tittle: About Me Chapter 5**

 **Cast: Choi Siwon, Cho Kyuhyun as Choi Kyuhyun and other**

 **Genre: Brothership, Hurt, Family**

 **.**

 **This story is mine**

 **All cast milik tuhan dan diri mereka sendiri**

 **.**

 **Warning: OOC, author baru, alur membingungkan dan kekurangan lainnya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading^_^**

 **.**

"Hey! Si adik gigolo sudah datang ternyata!" Salah seorang muris namja berpakaian awut-awutan dengan rambut jabrik dan penampilan seperti berandalan berujar kencang dengan nada menyindir hingga semua siswa yang datang pada pagi itu mendengar teriakannya.

Teriakan yang ditujukan kepada seorang namja berwajah pucat yang baru saja memasuki ruang kelas.

Kyuhyun memandang tajam dia, berandalan paling terkenal seantero sekolah "Apa maksudmu?!" Tanyanya dengan nada menuntut.

"Oh! Jadi si jenius Choi Kyuhyun belum tahu atau pura-pura tidak tahu?!" Yeoja dengan dandanan menor itu seolah memanas-manasi keadaan.

"APA YANG KAU KATAKAN?" Kyuhyun membentak hingga membuat si namja berandalan marah.

"Berani kau padaku?!" Namja itu, Changmin mendorong Kyuhyun hingga punggung namja ringkih itu membentur pintu di belakangnya dengan keras.

"Ugh..." rintihnya tertahan kala merasakan jantungnya seperti tertohok seketika.

Changmin menarik kerah kemeja seragam Kyuhyun dengan kuat menyebabkan Kyuhyun sedikit kesulitan bernapas.

"Kau pura-pura tidak tahu huh! Semua orang di sekolah ini sudah tahu jika HYUNGMU SEORANG PENGHIBUR! KAU DENGAR ITU!" Changmin berteriak tepat didepan wajah Kyuhyun membuat namja itu memejamkan matanya.

"Da-dari...mana...kau tahu itu...?" Kyuhyun memandang ketakutan semua teman sekelasnya. Aibnya, sesuatu yang ia tutupi rapat-rapat kini diketahui semua orang. Terlebih di sekolahannya sendiri. Apa yang akan terjadi padanya, akankah ia dikeluarkan dari sekolah?

"Heh! Kau belum melihat papan pengumuman rupanya!"

Mendengar itu Kyuhyun langsung sekuat tenaga melepaskan cengkeraman Changmin pada lehernya dan berlari menuju papan pengumuman yang terletak disamping pintu masuk utama sekolah.

.

"Hh...hah...hhh..." Kyuhyun memandangi papan pengumuman dihadapannya. Tangan kanannya memegang dada kirinya yang terasa sakit akibat ia paksakan berlari. Suatu hal yang tak boleh ia lakukan. Namun bagaimana lagi, ia harus benar-benar melihat apa yang dibicarakan mereka tadi benar adanya. Orang-orang yang sedang berkerumun di depan papan pengumuman itu menatap Kyuhyun dengan pandangan jijik. Mereka sedikit menjauh saat Kyuhyun mendekat.

"Apa yang kalian lihat?" Tanya Kyuhyun datar. Matanya memandang tajam orang-orang disana.

"Pergi kalian!" Kyuhyun membentak mereka semua.

"Hey, tanpa kau suruh pun kami akan pergi. Kami tak mau dekat-dekat dengan adik orang menjijikan macam kau! Ayo pergi semua!" Sahut salah seorang diantara mereka kemudian mengajak teman-temannya pergi.

Mata sendu Kyuhyun menatap selembar kertas yang tertempel dihadapannya "H-hyung..." suara lirihnya mengalun, selembar kertas yang berhasil membuka semuanya. Berisi foto sang hyung dengan pose menggoda bertuliskan 'Let's ML with me...kiss'

Siapa sebenarnya yang menempelkan keras dengan tulisan yang sungguh tak layak berada di kawasan pendidikan seperti ini.

'Srek' Kyuhyun mengambil kertas itu dari papan kemudian merobeknya dengan beringas hingga menjadi serpihan kecil-kecil dan membuangnya begitu saja.

Ia sama sekali tak peduli jika harus dimarahi petugas kebersihan disini karena membuang sampah sembarangan.

Air matanya mulai mengalir. Hatinya begitu sakit, sakit karena mendengar semua orang mencela sang hyung. Dirinya tak bisa berbuat apapun karena fakta ini memang benar adanya.

"Yak! Berani sekali kau kabur dariku hah!" Changmin kembali berteriak kepada Kyuhyun. Rupanya anak berandal ini mengejar Kyuhyun dari tadi. Sasaran obyek bullyannya yang tak pernah melawan dan selalu pasrah ini berani-beraninya melarikan diri.

Bahkan ia sampai repot mengejar Kyuhyun yang berlari menuju papan pengumuman yang sangat jauh jaraknya dari kelas mereka.

Changmin memandang sinis Kyuhyun. Retina matanya menangkap serpihan kecil kertas di atas lantai.

"Ishh...tidak kusangka, selain miskin, keluargamu itu menjijikan Choi Kyuhyun! Hyungmu seorang penjaja seks? Uh benar-benar sangat memalukan" Changmin mengejek Kyuhyun secara terang-terangan.

Ia terdiam sebentar karena tak mendapat reaksi berarti dari Kyuhyun.

'Tess'

"Hey, kau menangis?" Tanya Changmin saat melihat cairan bening menuruni pipi pucat milik Kyuhyun. Satu per satu cairan itu menetes meninggalkan jejak dilantai yang dipijaknya.

'Bruk' tiba-tiba saja tubuh Kyuhyun ambruk, meluruh ke lantai.

Ia mulai terisak. Tangannya meremas dadanya sendiri yang kali ini terasa benar-benar sakit. Keringat dingin mulai banyak bermunculan membasahi wajah pucat pasi miliknya "Hyungie..hiks...ngh...ughh.." napasnya mulai memendek dan terasa berat. Bahkan saat ini pun Changmin dapat dengan jelas mendengar suara napas yang terdengar satu-satu itu.

"He-hei kenapa? Ada apa denganmu?" Panik Changmin, tak pernah ia melihat Kyuhyun yang seperti ini, yang ia tahu Kyuhyun hanya sering sakit. Bahkan sesudah pelajaran olah raga anak ini selalu saja pergi ke UKS.

Kyuhyun diam, matanya terpejam erat dan merintih lirih. Masih dalam posisi yang sama.

"YAK KAU KENAPA?!" Karena panik tak kunjung mendapat jawaban dari Kyuhyun, tanpa sadar ia membentak namja yang tengah kesakitan itu.

'Brug' tubuh yang sakit itu oleng dan hampir membentur lantai jika saja Changmin tidak menahannya.

.

.

.

'Woonie! Bukankah sudah kusuruh kau berhenti dari pekerjaanmu itu!' Siwon yang saat ini nampak sedang memangku seorang wanita dengan sebelah tangan memegang handphone yang ditempelkan ke sebelah telinganya.

"Nyonya Lee, kau tahu sendiri aku tak bisa berhenti meski kau memberiku seluruh hartamu untuk menahanku tetap dirumah" Siwon berbicara agak keras kepada si penelpon, Lee Soo Yeon.

'Pulang sekarang juga Woonie!' Perintah Soo Yeon mutlak.

Namun Siwon nampak tak terlalu mempedulikan ocehan wanita itu. Tangannya bahkan sesekali bergerilnya meremas bagian tubuh wanita dalam pangkuannya menyebabkan si wanita mendesah tak karuan.

"Ahhh...oppa geli hihi.." tawa nakalnya terdengar jelas di sambungan telepon yang masih terhubung dengan ponsel Lee Soo Yeon itu.

'Kau sedang bermain perempuan Woonie!' Tentu saja Soo Yeon langsung meradang.

"Aish...aku tak dapat mendengarmu nyonya" Musik di club ini begitu keras dan menghentak. "Sudah dulu ya bye!" Siwon langsung memutus panggilan itu.

"Oppa itu siapa..." tanya sang wanita dengan nada manja juga ekspresi yang dibuat semenggoda mungkin dengan mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya yang sayu serta mempoutkan bibir berlipstik merah miliknya.

"Ah hanya seseorang yang tak penting. Kajja changi...kita lanjutkan di kamar"

"Kajja oppa...!" Wanita itu berseru semangat dan melingkarkan kakinya di pinggang Siwon juga lengannya di leher Siwon. Membuat Siwon menggendong wanita itu seperti koala.

.

'Bruk'

Siwon membanting tubuh si wanita ke atas ranjang. Tangannya dengan gesit melucuti semua pakaian yang di kenakan sang wanita. Dan mencumbunya dalam. Hasratnya saat ini benar-bebar menggebu dan siap untuk di puaskan.

Sesuatu dalam dirinya sudah 'hard' melihat pemandang tubuh mulus si wanita.

Sedetik kemudian Siwon mulai membuka kemeja yang dikenakannya namun...

'Titt...tit...'

Ponsel miliknya berbunyi menghentikan kegiatannya. Tangannya terulur hendak mengambil ponselnya tapi sebuah tangan menghalanginya.

"Sudahah oppa, biarkan saja... Kajja kita lanjutan... Aku sudah tidak sabar..."

"Tidak changi, biarkan aku mengangkatnya dulu ne" Siwon memasang ringtone yang berbeda untuk setiap kontaknya. Dan ringtone ini ia pasang untuk kontak milik Donghae. Pasti terjadi sesuatu yang penting jika sang sahabat sudah menghubunginya.

"Hae ada apa?"

'...'

"MWO? Baiklah aku akan kesana!"

"Oppa mau kemana?!" Wanita yang sudah berada dalam keadaan setengah naked itu memekik pelan melihat Siwon, teman bermainnya bangkit dan pergi begitu saja tanpa menyelesaikan permainannya hingga akhir.

"Aku ada urusan. Aku harus pergi sekarang"

"Tapi oppa...Oppa! OPPA!" Tak dihiraukannya wanita yang menyerukan namanya keras. Siwon tetap melangkahkan kakinya untuk pergi. Saat ini rasa cemasnya mengalahkan segalanya bahkan hasrat seks yang saat ini telah berada dalam puncaknya.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana keadaannya Hae? Kyunie baik-baik saja bukan?" Siwon bertanya panik pada Donghae yang menangani Kyuhyun.

"Kau tenanglah Siwon-ah. Jangan panik begitu" Donghae mencoba menenangkan sahabatnya itu.

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang Hae! Kyunie ada di ruang ICU sekarang!" Siwon mulai menaikan nada suaranya.

Sedang Donghae, ia hanya bisa menghela napas pasrah. Ia sudah biasa menghadapi situasi seperti ini, keluarga pasien yang memarahi bahkan membentak-bentak dokter yang menangani anggota keluarga mereka.

"Kau duduklah dulu. Biar aku jelaskan semua" saat ini keduanya memang berada di ruang kerja Donghae. Kyuhyun sendiri belum boleh dijenguk, jadi Siwon hanya dapat melihat Kyuhyun dari luar melalui jendela kecil yang memang ada di sana.

"Dari gejalanya nampaknya Kyuhyun mengalami syok berat. Aku belum tahu pasti penyebabnya"

"Apa...?"

"Kau tahu, berita yang mengejutkan bagi orang seperti Kyuhyun akan berdampak buruk pada jantungnya. Kau ingat bukan jika Kyuhyun pernah hampir meninggal saat syok mendengar kabar meninggalnya kedua orang tua kalian. Yang dialami Kyuhyun saat ini hampir serupa dengan itu" Siwon diam mendengarkan penjelasan sang sahabat.

Donghae menghela napas pelan "Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Yang jelas tadi ada seseorang berseragam sama dengan Kyuhyun mengantarnya yang sudah tak sadarkan diri kemari, setelah mengantarnya kemari ia langsung pergi begitu saja"

"Bagaimana keadaan Kyunie Hae-ya?!" Siwon tak peduli semua itu. Yang ingin ia ketahui hanyalah bagaimana keadaan sang adik saat ini.

"Hah...Begini Siwon-ah..." Donghae sedikit berat untuk mengatakannya.

"Kyuhyun mengalami ventricular arrhythmia!" Donghae berucap dengan jelas.

Deg

"A-apa itu?" Tanya Siwon takut-takut. Penyakit apa lagi yang ingin bersarang di tubuh adiknya. Tubuh adiknya sudah begitu ringkih dan sakit, kenapa banyak sekali penyakit yang ingin singgah ke tubuh itu.

"Keadaan dimana jantung berdetak lebih cepat dari orang normal. Dan ventricular arrythmia ini adalah aritmia yang sering dialami orang yang memiliki riwayat sakit jantung. Aritmia jenis ini sangat berbahaya, denyut jantung yang cepat menyebabkan naiknya frekuensi napas penderita dan sewaktu-waktu dapat mengakibatkan henti jantung mendadak" penjelasan Donghae membuat Siwon membelalakan matanya.

"Hae! Kau jangan bercanda!" Pekik Siwon tak percaya.

Donghae menggeleng pelan "Aku tak bercanda. Untuk pengobatan kita bisa memberinya obat-obatan juga pemasangan alat kontrol ritme jantung"

"Dan Siwon-ah, Kyuhyun harus ditemani. Kau tahu sendiri selama ini adikmu hidup sendiri. Jika sewaktu-waktu sakitnya kambuh, maka tak akan ada yang menolongnya, usahakan kau selalu ada di sekitarnya"

.

.

.

"Aish! Sebenarnya ada apa dengan si Choi Kyuhyun bodoh itu?!" Changmin menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal. Kakinya menendangi batu-batu kecil yang ia jumpai sepanjang perjalanan dengan mulut senantiasa mengomel-ngomel tak jelas.

Ia heran sendiri kenapa otaknya terus mengingat-ingat kejadian tadi pagi. Kejadian dimana ia membawa Choi Kyuhyun ke rumah sakit saat dokter jaga UKS menyerah untuk menanganinya.

Apa yang ada di otaknya saat itu eoh? Bisa-bisanya ia menolong obyek bullyannya. Ah sudahlah mungkin hari ini ia memang sedang berbaik hati saja.

Dan usai mengantar Kyuhyun ia langsung pergi begitu saja. Ia tak mau ikut campur lebih, bisa-bisa orang mengira ia telah berbuat buruk pada Kyuhyun karena penampilannya yang tak ubahnya seperti berandalan hingga menyebabkan namja kurus itu pingsan.

"Ish...sebenarnya ada apa dengannya? Kenapa dokter tadi begitu panik?" Dokter yang dimaksud adalah Donghae.

"Apa mungkin si Choi itu sakit parah?" Dugaannya.

.

.

.

"Perintah anda telah saya lakukan nyonya" lapor seorang namja berusia 30-an dengan pakaian jas formal pada sang nyonya besar, Soo Yeon.

"Bagus! Biar si Choi Siwon itu sadar tidak lagi bermain-main denganku.

Sudah akan menikah denganku, beraninya dia masih mengunjungi tempat itu dan bersenang-senang dengan wanita lain" Seulas senyum sinis tersungging di bibir sang nyonya besar "Baiklah kau boleh pergi!"

"Dan nyonya, saya juga telah mendapat laporan dari bawahan saya jika Choi Kyuhyun sedang di rawat intensif di rumah sakit akibat berita ini" lapor namja itu lagi membuat senyuman sinis itu semakin melebar.

.

.

.

Saat ini Kyuhyun sudah boleh di besuk. Meski harus menggunakan pakaian steril juga masker penutup mulut untuk masuk ke dalam ruangan itu.

Perlahan Siwon membuka pintu ruangan itu, dirinya seakan takut mengganggu tidur lelap sang adik meski pun dalam hatinya ia berharap bahwa adiknya telah tersadar dari tidur atau pingsannya.

Dari sini nampak tubuh lemah Kyuhyun berbaring di atas ranjang pesakitan dengan berbagai macam alat yang menggantikan fungsi mekanisme tubuhnya untuk sementara.

Perlahan Siwon melangkahkan kakinya mendekat kearah ranjang. Suara konstan alat EKG menyapa indra pendengarnya dengan segera. Inikah yang dimaksud Donghae, suara itu bersahut-sahutan dengan interval pendek. Menandakan jantung itu berdetak lebih cepat.

Sejenak diamatinya sang adik yang tengah tertidur dengan gelisah. Mengamati wajahnya yang pucat dengan lingkaran hitam di sekitar kedua matanya, serta titik-titik keringat yang nampak di wajah itu meski pendingin ruangan ini berfungsi dengan baik.

"Kyunie..." tangan Siwon telulur mengusap kepala Kyuhyu. Dengan hati-hati mengusap keringat serta menyingkirkan anak rambut milik adiknya yang terlihat lepek juga lembab karena keringat agar tidak menusuk mata sang adik.

"Apa yang membuatmu seperti ini Kyuhyunie...?" Ujar Siwon pelan. Ia menunduk, matanya sedikit berkabut. Ia sangat khawatir pada adik satu-satunya ini.

"Ngh...hh..." bibir Kyuhyun tampak bergerak-gerak pelan.

"Kyu! Kau sudah sadar?" Siwon bertanya spontan.

Namun Kyuhyun tak menunjukan reaksi berarti. Ia masih bergerak gelisah dengan mulut bergumam.

Siwon mendekatkan telinganya ke arah Kyuhyun. Mencoba mendengar apa yang digumamkan sang adik di balik masker oksigen yang dikenakannya.

"H-hyung-ie...hhh...tidak... men-jijikan...ugh... h-hyung...hhh..." suara lirih serupa bisikan itu terdengar begitu lemah.

"Kyunie..." Siwon tidak percaya, adiknya mengigaukan namanya dalan tidurnya. Bahkan Kyuhyun memanggil dirinya hyung. Panggilan yang sudah lama dilupakan sang adik padanya.

"Kyu..." Siwon memanggil Kyuhyun. Mencoba memanggil kesadaran sang adik kembali.

"Hh...jangan...ber-kata begitu..engh...ten-tang...hyungie..." nyatanya kesadaran itu masih belum Kyuhyun dapatkan. Matanya masih tertutup rapat dengan igauan yang tak henti keluar dari bibirnya.

Yang hanya bisa dilakukan Siwon hanyalah menunggu sang aduk membuka matanya sembati menautkan jemarinya ke jemari dingin itu. Mencoba mengalirkan kehangatan miliknya. Dan berdoa kepada tuhan tentunya.

.

.

.

'Brak'

Suara keras bantingan pintu terdengar. Membuat Soo Yeon yang tengah bekerja di ruang kerja kediaman mewahnya sedikit tersentak dari duduknya.

Tak lama kemudian munculah Siwon dengan raut marah menghampirinya, menggebrak meja kerjanya.

"Apa maksudmu melakukan ini nyonya?" Siwon bertanya dengan nada mendesis tajam, membuat siapa saja merinding mendengarnya.

Wanita itu mengalihkan pandangnya dari laptop juga berkas-berkas dihadapannya kemudian memasang senyum manis.

"Eoh baby! Lihat appamu sudah datang!" Tak terpengaruh sama sekali dengan nada bicara Siwon, Soo Yeon malah berujar seriang mungkin.

"Apa kau yang melakukannya?" Tanya Siwon, lagi, dengan nada yang sama.

"Uhm...melakukan apa?"

"JANGAN PURA-PURA TIDAK TAHU!" Siwon meradang melihat Soo Yeon malah menampakan wajah polos tak berdosa.

"Oh... itu, berita yang menyebar di sekolah adikmu itu? Tentang hyung dari seorang Choi Kyuhyun yang merupakan gigolo populer?" Soo Yeon menjawab dengan santai.

"Jadi benar kau yang melakukannya nyonya?!"

"Yah begitulah. Lagi pula dari mana kau tahu mengenai hal ini?"

"Kau tidak perlu tahu nyonya. Yang perlu kau ketahui adalah adikku masuk rumah sakit gara-gara hal ini! Bukankah aku sudah bersedia menikah denganmu? Kenapa kau masih melakukan ini?!"

"Kau ingat perkataanku untuk tidak lagi bermain dengan wanita lain juga berhenti dari tempatmu bekerja. Kau sama sekali tak mengindahkannya, yah...jadi inilah akibatnya" Soo Yeon berdiri mendekat ke arah Siwon. Mengelus pelan pundak yang terasa tegang itu.

Perlahan Soo Yeon mendekatkan bibirnya ke arah telinga Siwon, kemudian berbisik...

"Aku tahu kelemahanmu hanya satu... Adikmu! Aku bisa saja melakukan hal yang lebih buruk pada adikmu jika kau tak mengindahkan perintahku untuk yang kesekian kalinya..." Soo Yeon mengecup bibir Siwon singkat "Camkan itu baik-baik changi!"

.

TBC...

.

 **Note: mianhe jika ada yang salah tentang aritmia itu chingu. Sebenarnya yang paling bahaya itu V-fib. Tapi karena ini ada hubungannya dengan sakit Kyuhyun, maka saya buat ventricular A. ini yang paling bahaya hehehe...**

 **Dan kenapa ada Changminnie? Saya lagi kangen ma abang saya chingu (ngayal tingkat tinggiii) jadi saya munculin di ff ini deh. Chingu nggak keberatan kan?(nggak kan? Iyakan?)**

 **Mianhe jika lama chingu, chingu nggak pada lumutan kan?(sini saya bersihin hehe). Untuk next update ff the pass kalo nggak ada halangan sabtu malem ok! Saya berusaha update secara berurutan, dan kadang tergantung mood haha. Ok jangan lupa review chingudeulll...SARANGHAEEEE. See you bye bye!**


End file.
